Caring Spoiled Princess
by Ida Akaibara
Summary: Naruto harus sabar dan tabah hati menghadapi cucu Tsuchikage yang menjadi tunangannya. Sombong, egois, cerewet, benar-benar seperti puteri antagonis dalam dongeng. Bisakah ia bertahan akankah rasa jengkel itu selamanya menjadi jengkel ataukah...?/ OC. NaruxJessica/ chap 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1 : Begining

_Dulu, aku pernah membuat fict kolaborasi dengan judul My Fiance is A Big Monster dengan temanku. Tapi akhirnya pair itu ditelantarkan dan karena tidak ingin menambah dosa fict itu saya delete dan rencananya akan saya ubah lagi. Tapi, laptop saya kena virus di install ulang dan akhirnya saya hanya bisa ngelus-ngelus dada karena datanya HILANG._

_Sekarang karena liburan dan saya sepertinya punya banyak waktu saya akan kembali lagi menampilan Jessica. OC saya yang memang dipairingkan dengan Naruto dulu. Kenapa saya memakai OC? Menurut saya, memang diperlukan chara baru untuk pendamping Naruto. Itu menuruku, menurut kamu?_

_Okey, nikmati saya ya~ini buat lucu-lucuan aja sih, kalo stress baca aja pasti tambah stress. Oke itu gak lucu. Cekidot._

_._

**.**

**Caring Spoiled Princess**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©, This fict belongs to Ida Akaibara ©**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor! pastinya**

**Rated : T**

**Waning : Gaje gila, Canon apa AU ga jelas, OOC, OC, Ancur. **

**.**

"Kenapa dia harus kembali sih?" Gerutu Onoki, Tsuchikage tua yang sedang _stress. _Dia sering memikirkan sesuatu dalam minggu ini. Kerjaan dia hanya galau, galau dan galau. Padahal dia sudah tua, pacar mana punya. Apasih yang dia galauin?

"Bagaimanapun dia cucumu. Aku dengar dia malu terus-menerus tinggal bersama keluarga dari suami baru ibunya." Akatsuchi akhirnya angkat bicara dia kesal melihat tingkah bosnya yang mulai galau-galau enggak jelas. Dia yang keterlaluan sih, masa cucunya pulang dia tidak bahagia?

"Dia memang cucuku. Tapi kau tidak tahu kelakuan dia, dia pernah hampir membakar habis desa karena ngambek tidak mau aku belikan teddy bear. Padahal apa itu teddy bear? Bentuknya saja aku tidak tahu. Gara-gara dia menerima surat dari ibunya dari Inggris itu dia jadi aneh. Kau tidak ingat? Dia pernah menghabisi semua ninja-ninja di Iwagakure, karena kesal, kelincinya jadi sasaran salah tembak salah-satu anbu desa. Eh dia malah menghabisi semua Kunoichi desa. Dia itu ancaman, aku pusing. Akhirnya dia aku lempar ke Inggris biar menyusul ibunya. Kenapa dia kembali lagi sih? Peringahnya mirip dengan Kurotsuchi tapi dia lebih parah." Tsuchikage masih mengomel panjang lebar.

"Itukan dulu. Sekarang kan dia sudah besar, Pak Tua. Kau tidak pernah menanyakan kabarnya selama dia berada di Inggris. Kau yang jahat!" Akatsuchi benar-benar heran dengan bosnya.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Bosen kerja? Mau dipecat?" Tsuchikage mulai sentimen. Dia tidak suka dibantah, disalahkan dan segabainya. Pokoknya dia yang paling benar, susah pekerja dengan Pak Tua Keras Kepala.

"Dari pada kau memikirkan soal kepulangan Jessica. Sebaiknya kau urus rapat lima kage yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Soal hukuman eksekusi untuk Sasuke Uchiha." Akatsuchi kembali membuka buku agenda yang berisikan puluhan jadwal manggung Tsuchikage.

"Duh, itu bukan masalah besar. Paling dia dihukum mati, tugasku kan hanya bilang 'aku setuju dia di hukum mati' sudah selesai." Tsuchikage mulai alay. Dia berbicara dengan nada alay sok anak muda. Akatsuchi jadi jijik. Dia akhirnya mengabaikan Tsuchikage, malas berdebat dengan orangtua sombong, idealis dan kepala. Pantas saja cucunya dulu sering memusuhinya dan mengancamnya dengan cara anarkis. Mereka lalu membiarkan Tsuchikage mereka galau lagi. Biarlah, hati dan perasaan dia.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya, Ruang Rapat Lima Kage**

**Agenda : Eksekusi Uchiha Sasuke**

"Sasuke masih muda, dia masih labil. Banyak orang-orang yang menghasutnya untuk melakukan tindakan jahat. Hukuman mati itu berlebihan," Tsunade, mulai geram. Dia benar-benar kesal. Hukuman mati?

"Labil? Ini itu dunia shinobi. Umur itu tidak penting, kalian pikirkan deh kasus kejahatan yang dia buat. Ini bahkan diluar umurnya, kalau psikopat itu dibiarkan terus hidup. Kita tidak bisa menjamin tidak akan terjadi perang." Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Sudah mulai gerah, memang sih Sasuke pria tampan menggairahkan yang cocok buat jadi teman ranjangnya. Tapi meningat dia pernah melukainya dalam sebuah pertempuran membuatnya membenci pria itu mati-matian.

"Sasuke bukan seorang psikopat. Konoha akan menjamin kalau dia tidak akan membawa masalah lagi aku bahkan bisa mempertaruhkan namaku sebagai Hokage. Lagi pula, dia adalah Uchiha satu-satunya. Kalau dia mati, tidak aka nada lagi Uchiha-uchiha lain. Dia juga bisa menjadi senjata perang yang baik, aku jamin." Tsunade masih _keukeuh_ dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku setuju, sebaiknya kita berikan kesempatan untuk Uchiha." Kazekage yang hanya tadi diam mulai ikut ambil bicara.

"Kesempatan kedua? Kau gila, kenapa kalian ngotot banget sih? Dia itu berbahaya, dia pantas mati. Kalau Uchiha punah tidak ada urusannya sama Aku, negaraku, dan anak cucuku kelak. Itu sih hanya urusan Konoha." Raikage mulai geram. Dia lalu menggebrak meja sampai meja itu hancur.

Tsuchikage yang tadi hanya bengong, ikut-ikutan kaget. Bahkan dengan alaynya dia mengeluarkan latahnya. "Eh ada gorilla makan ayam!"

Semua kage lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan orang aneh. Sadar, melakukan tindakan yang memalukan, dia lalu berlagak mengisir rambut dan jenggotnya dengan tangannya. Kemudian merapikan bajunya sambil berdeham.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pirang memasuki ruangan itu. Awalnya dia sudah diseret-seret oleh pengawal dilarang masuk tapi dia memaksa. Dia bahkan menggunakan ninjitsunya agar bisa memasuki ruangan rapat. Semua kage menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget kecuali Tsuchikage.

Awalnya dia melangkah dengan tatapan marah dengan langkah sok preman. Para kage mulai waspada tapi raut wajah kage berubah saat laki-laki itu kini berlutut di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku mohon. Jangan hukum mati, Sasuke."

"Naruto…" gumam Gaara si Kazekage tampan yang agak terkejut dengan aksi sahabatnya.

Tsunade iba melihat murid kesayangannya ini, bagaimanapun Naruto sudah banyak berkorban, bahkan terlalu banyak berkorban untuk Sasuke.

Sementara Mizukage dan Raikage memandang Naruto dengan pandangan hina. Tsuchikage? Dia masih galau.

"Tidak, Sasuke harus di hukum mati!" jerit Mizukage.

"Hanya hukuman mati yang pantas untuknya!" Raikage enggak mau kalah heboh.

"Sasuke tidak harus di hukum mati!" Tsunade masih keras kepala.

"Kalian mohon tenang. Hukuman mati tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Gaara mulai gerah. Berurusan dengan orang-orang keras kepala membuatnya pusing.

"Apa kau bilang?! Anak kecil tidak usah sok bijak. Tau apa kau? Apa jaminanmu kalau dia tidak berulah lagi?" Mizukage makin galak.

"Aku mohon, jangan hukum mati Sasuke. Kalian bisa bawa namaku. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Bagaimanapun aku yang membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Dia sahabatku, dia juga sudah ingin berubah. Aku mohon, aku akan melakukan apapun." Naruto semakin memelas.

Tsuchikage yang awalnya bengong jadi geli melihat aktingnya. Berbagai celaanpun muncul dalam benaknya. _"Akan melakukan apapun ya? Akan melakukan apapun? Kalau aku suru kau menemani cucuku yang monster itu bagai—"_ Tsuchikage seperti menemukan _oasis_ di padang pasir. Dia lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sejuta makna.

Mereka berempat masih berdebat sementara Tsuchikage mulai senyam-senyum sendiri. Merasa si kakek tua yang cerewet dan suka menyela omongan orang ini tidak bicara sama sekali dari tadi. Akhirnya keempat kage menatapnya yang sedang senyum-senyum dengan tatapan orang gila.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum, Tsuchikage?" Mizukage mulai sewot.

"Tidak, kumisku gatal~" elak Tsuchikage enggak nyambung. Oh, kalau kumis gatel itu senyum-senyum ya? Emang kumis bisa gatel?

"Bagaimana pendapatmu? Aku dan Hokage tidak setuju. Mizukage dan Raikage setuju kalau Sasuke Uchiha dihukum mati. Kalau anda?" Gaara akhirnya angkat bicara. Sebagai yang paling bijaksana mungkin lebih baik jika keputusan ini diambil dengan cara voting.

Naruto lalu menatap mata Tsuchikage dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tsuchikage jadi jijik. "Hmm… aduh gimana ya?" Tsuchikage mulai sok imut. "Kalau menurut aku sih…" dia mulai menggaruk-garuk kumisnya. Tua-tua sok imut. "Aduh, tidak bisa aku ucapkan sekarang. Ini masalah besar, perlu pemikiran yang matang."

Keempat kage jadi heran. Sejak kapan si Pak Tua egois yang merasa paling 'WOW' itu jadi bijaksana?

Naruto tersenyum lega. Dia tidak sadar kalau makna ucapan Tsuchikage itu ambigu.

"Kenapa kau? Bukannya kau yang paling semangat kalau si Sasuke Uchiha itu di hukum mati?" Mizukage jadi curiga.

"Entahlah, mungkin seseorang telah memuka pintu hati dan pikiranku~" Tsuchikage kembali sok somantis. Untung saja, Akatsuchi dan Kurotsuchi berada diluar, coba saja di dalam dia sudah dicela dibilang MUNAFIK OVER DOSIS.

Naruto jadi semakin terharu, tanpa sadar dia jadi meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Jadi gimana? Setuju atau tidak? Jangan PHP gitu dong." Raikage jadi sewot. Sebenarnya dia ingin melempar Kakek Tua sok imut ini dari tadi tapi karena harga diri dan moralitasnya membuatnya dia masih sabar.

"Kasi aku waktu untuk berpikir. _Give me one more time and give _Sasuke_ one more chance_." Tsuchikage kembali sok bijak dan sok imut. Dia bisa kok bahasa Inggris, mantan menantunya kan orang inggris.

Para kage dan Naruto hanya bisa melongo mendengar bahasa asing yang diucapkan Tsuchikage.

"Apa yang kau katakana?" Tsunade jadi kepo. Sumpah, itu bahasa asing yang paling aneh yang pernah ia dengar.

"Itu bahasa Inggris?" Kazekage juga penasaran. Dia rencananya akan diberi kursus bahasa asing dan bahasa Inggris adalah salah satu bahasa yang akan dipelajarinya. Dia pernah iseng membaca kamus bahasa Inggris hadiah dari tamu kedutaan Inggris yang pernah berkunjung ke Suna.

"Iya itu bahasa Inggris. Artinya beri aku waktu lagi dan beri Sasuke kesempatan lagi. Jadi bagaimana kalau rapatnya diundur?" Tsuchikage normal. Buktinya dia kembali egois dan sekenanya mengundur rapat.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan seenak udelmu, Pak Tua?" amarah Raikage sudah diujung puncak.

"Karena aku Tsuchikage. Satu dari lima kage, aku punya hak untuk memutuskan. Kenapa kau tidak setuju kalau rapat ini diundur? Segala sesuatu itu perlu keputusan yang matang. Demi kebaikan semuanya, bukan karena dendam dan amarah. _Remember that._" Tsuchikage mulai sok bule. Semenjak cucunya mau balik, dia sengaja tuh membongkar ulang bacaan Kamus Inggis-Jepangnya. Kali-kali aja cucunya memaki-makinya dengan bahasa Inggris seperti dulu. "Fucking Annoying Dum Shit Grand Father. I Hate You, motherfucker!" ya seperti itulah umpatan cucunya dulu.

Semuanya bungkam, akhirnya terpaksa rapat diundur.

.

.

0o0o0o0ooo

.

.

Naruto lalu dengan beraninya memasuki tempat penginapan Tsuchikage. Tsuchikage mengundangnya kekediamannya dan ini juga kesempatan yang bagus untuknya merayu Tsuchikage.

Naruto masuk ke ruangan Tsuchikage, disana Pak Tua Cebol itu duduk sambil berpangku tangan. Durasi galaunya masih belum usai.

"Tsuchikage-sama?"

Tsuchikage menoleh, dia tidak terkejut melihat Naruto memasuki ruangannya. Dia lalu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Aku sih tidak suka bertele-tele. Kamu juga enggak usah over durasi akting untuk merayu dan meyakinkan aku kalau Sasuke itu bukan orang jahat. Kamu juga enggak perlu nangis sambil memohon-mohon," ujar Tsuchikage dengan nada datar.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Dari mana dia tau?" batinnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyetujui hukuman mati, Sasuke. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?" respon Naruto cepat dengan nada berapi-api dan mata berbinar. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan semudah ini.

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun?" senyum licik Tsuchikage mulai mengembang. Lama-lama senyum itu jadi terlihat mesum di mata Naruto.

"I-i-iya sih," jawab Naruto takut-takut. "Tapi… asalkan bukan hal yang…" Naruto mulai salah tingkah. "Jangan yang mesum-mesum." Tsuchikage jadi mengendorkan senyumnya.

"Kau pikir aku laki-laki tua _gay _yang gila seks? Kau pikir aku penganut pedofilia? AKU NORMAL! Aku bahkan sudah punya cucu!" ceroscos Tsuchikage sewot.

"Oh…" hanya itu respon Naruto. "Jadi syaratnya apa?"

"Kau bertunangan dengan cucuku. Bawa dia ke Konoha."

"Apa?" Naruto mendelik. Syarat apa ini?

"Kau mau tidak? Aku sih gampang ya. Tinggal bilang saja 'aku ingin Sasuke dihukum mati' dan masalah selesai. Kau menyesal nanti sih _whatever~_" Tsuchikage mulai egois lagi.

Naruto bungkam, untuk sesaat suasana hening. "Cucumu perempuan kan?"

Tsuchikage mengangguk. "Barang _import_. Dia dari Inggris."

"Inggris? Inggris itu dimana?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Tsuchikage lalu menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja. "Kenapa semua orang Konoha ikut kolot-kolot ya? Kudet sih, Kurang Update," cemoohnya tanpa memberi penjelasan.

"Maaf, aku agak bodoh sih, hehehe." Naruto lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan. Tsuchikage mencibirnya, agak bodoh? Kau itu super bodoh.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?" Tsuchikage kembali memberi tawaran.

"Iya deh," jawab Naruto pasrah.

"Jaga cucuku ya, kalau kau macam-macam—eh kau boleh apakan saja dia terserahmu tapi ingat jangan sampai melukai hatinya."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau begitu pada cucumu? Seorang kakek itu harusnya sayang pada cucunya."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku sayang, aku sangat menyayanginya. Setelah melihatmu aku merasa kau orang yang tepat untuk dia." Tsuchikage kembali ke aktingnya yang sok bijaksana lagi. "Sasuke tidak akan mati. Disuratnya cucuku akan pulang seminggu lagi, kau jemput dia di Iwagakure."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dalam pikirannya dia sudah senang kalau Sasuke tidak jadi di hukum mati.

.

.

0o0o0o0

.

.

Rapat selesai, Sasuke Uchiha tidak jadi di eksekusi. Dia akan direhabilitasi dan dimasukan ke sekolah kepribadian, dia juga akan dikontrol terus oleh psikolog-psikolog dari lima Negara.

Ya, Tsuchikage bisa tersenyum bahagia bersamaan dengan Hokage dan Kazekage walaupun alasan mereka beda. Raikage dan Mizukage mengamuk, ruang rapat hancur lebur tapi toh mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Masalah buat gue?" jawab Tsuchikage jika dia di cemooh dan dihina oleh para tetinggi dua desa itu.

.

.

0o0o0o0

.

.

**Lima hari kemudian. Di pelabuhan Iwagakure.**

Seorang wanita tinggi langsing dengan kulit putih mengkilap turun dari kapal. Rambut pirang ikalnyam seperti bercahaya terkena sinar matahari. Dia memakai kaca-mata hitam kece dan sebuah topi besar. Dia memakai _long dress_ renda-renda berwarna_ pink_ dengan cardigan kelonggaran berwarna putih. Lipstick merah di bibirnya yang tebal sensual semakin menarik perhatian. Dengan memakai _heels_ tinggi dia berjalan sambil menyeret-nyeret tiga koper besarnya. Semua orang di pelabuhan menatapnya dengan mulut menga-nga dan terpesona. Benar-benar seperti dewi. Boneka berjalan.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu Boneka Barbie sudah menjadi tren di Iwagakure. Kemunculan gadis itu benar-benar membuat warganya takjub.

"Boneka Barbie, hidup!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang sedang memeluk boneka barbienya.

"Ya tuhan, ternyata benar ada yang seperti ini. Dia cantik sekali."

"Dia siapa?"

"_So gorgeous!_"

"_You are beautiful!_"

Mereka memang sering melihat orang asing. Iwagakure adalah satu-satunya Negara yang berdekatan dengan benua eropa. Tak jarang banyak orang eropa kemari. Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar menyerupai boneka Barbie hidup!

Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya sambil tersenyum angkuh. Merasa menemukan deretan kereta pengantar, dia lalu berjalan dan mendekat.

"_Excuse me_," ujarnya singkat.

Orang yang ada di kereta itu menoleh. Seorang remaja sepertinya seusia dengannya tapi wajahnya pas-pasan warna kulitnya hitam gosong. Mulutnya lalu mengaga melihat sosok wanita itu.

"_Can you take me to Tsuchikage's mansion ?_" tanyanya lagi. Tapi mulut laki-laki itu masih mengaga. Dia menghembuskan nafas bosan.

"_Did you hear me?_"

Masih tidak ada respon.

"_Hey!_"

Gadis itu galak dia lalu berteriak sambik memukul badan kereta. Kudanya kaget, kuda itu bahkan mulai meringkik. Otomatis si pria dengan wajah pas-pasan itu buyar dari lamunanya.

"Ah? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" ucapnya dengan bahasa Jepang.

"_Can you take me to Tsuchikage's mension._" Tanyanya lagi.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa bahasa Inggris," jawabnya lagi.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas bosan. Dia lalu mengelus-elus dadanya. "Bisa kau antar aku ke mension Tsuchikage?" ucapnya dengan logat Jepang yang belepotan.

Laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum manis, dia lalu mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. Gadis itu tidak mau masuk.

"Bawa masuk koperku dong. Berat," suruhnya sambil berkacang pinggang. Harusnya laki-laki ini tersinggung, tapi dia malah segera keluar dan membawa masuk koper-koper itu.

Setelah itu baru gadis itu mau masuk. Pria itu masuk, lalu kereta mulai berjalan.

"Nona ada urusan apa dengan Tsuchikage?" tanya pria itu ramah.

"Tidak ada urusan apa-apa."

"Wah, kalau begitu agak susah nona. Kalau bukan shinobi, pejabat atau utusan desa susah menemuinya."

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku ini cucunya. "

.

.

**To be continue **

**.**

**.**

_Abal kan? Gimana ? Lanjut apa tidak nih?_

_Sebenarnya sih, ide lama tapi aku rombak. Cewek bulenya bukan barbar dan preman kayak di My Fiance is a big monster. Tokohnya sedikit eh banyak aku rubah, biar lucu gitu. Disini lucunya belum muncul, nanti baru keliatan banget. Gimana lucu? Fufufufu…_


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet

**Caring Spoiled Princess**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©, This fict belongs to Ida Akaibara ©**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor! pastinya**

**Rated : T**

**Waning : Gaje gila, Canon apa AU ga jelas, OOC, OC, Ancur. **

**.**

**.**

"Teme, mulai sekarang kau jangan buat ulah ya," Ucap Naruto saat menengok Sasuke di pusat rehabilitasi.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawabannya. "Kenapa aku dibawa ke pusat rehabilitasi? Aku tidak sakit jiwa. Para kage dan tetua itu yang sakit jiwa,"curahnya tanpa menoleh ke Naruto, dia menatap Jendela menatap hembusan angin di musim panas yang sangat-sangat panas ini.

Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Kau ada sedikit gangguan dengan pandanganmu tentang kebenaran. Dunia psikologi bilang kau sudah kena penyimpangan sosial."

"Dunia bahkan terbalik. Kau jadi pintar sekarang, aku hanya orang gila yang idiot." Sasuke masih ngambek.

"Kenapa kau sensi begitu sih?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke malah semakin membelakangi Naruto, malah sekarang malah memberi wajah Naruto dengan pantatnya. "Bicara pada pantatku," ujar Sasuke masih dengan nada datar.

"Kau benar-benar pengidap gangguan jiwa." Naruto sudah mulai kesal. Ini namanya pelecehan.

Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto pandangannya berubah jadi dingin. Sedetik kemudian, dia melempar Naruto dengan kursi yang dia duduki. Naruto berhasil menghindar, dia lalu mencibir Sasuke. Sasuke kesal, dia lalu mulai melempar Naruto dengan semua benda yang ada dalam ruangannya. Piring,bantal, tv, meja, lemari, semuanya dia lempar dengan cepat. Naruto kewalahan dia lalu berlari keluar sambil teriak.

"TOLONGGG! ADA ORANG GILA NGAMUK!"

.

.

0o0o0o

.

.

"Iwagakure emang ancur kayak gini?" komentar gadis itu setelah turun dari kereta. Dia kini berdiri di depan mansion Tsuchikage. Pria yang tadi menuruni barang-barang gadis bule itu dari keretanya.

Dia berdiri sambil menatap sekitar, kota hancur, proses pembangunan baru dimulai sebulan yang lalu. Kota ramai dipenuhi para pekerja yang sedang sibuk membuat gedung-gedung baru. Tidak ada pohon disini, cuaca jadi semakin panas. Gadis bule itu mulai kipas-kipas dengan tangannya.

Para penjaga mension langsung mengamati gadis itu merasa ada yang mencurigakan mereka lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Anda siapa? Ada perlu apa?"

Gadis itu melotot, dia lalu tersenyum sinis. "Anda siapa? _You don't know who I am?_"

Pengawal itu mengerutkan keningnya. Dia lalu berbisik dengan kawannya, nampaknya mereka kebingungan. Kebetulan Akatsuchi yang sedang berjalan-jalan dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Selebritis di depan mansion Tsuchikage.

Gadis itu benar-benar seperti boneka Barbie yang baru dibeli Kurotsuchi. Sesaat, dia jadi berpikir kenapa ada gadis asing ke mansion Tsuchikage? Gayanya seperti ingin liburan. Untuk apa liburan ke Iwagakure saat Negara masih dalam masa pembangunan setelah perang. Sesaat, dia jadi berpikir sendiri. Sampai dia melihat gadis itu mengumpat kedua pengawal itu dengan kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris. Gelagatnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sontan saja dia kaget, dia lalu mendekati gadis itu. "Jessica?"

Gadis itu menoleh, ekspresinya tidak begitu kentara karena dia memakai kacamata besar.

"_Who are you?_" tanyanya sinis.

"_I am Akatsuchi, your old friend,_" jawab Akatsuchi sambil tersenyum. Gile, pinter juga ni orang.

Jessica—gadis itu seperti mengingat ingat. "_I don't remember I have friends here_."

"_Yeah, because it so long time ago. I already grew up._" Gilaa, keren banget Akatsuchi gue ngefans deh.

Para pengawal hanya bisa melongo mendengar percakapan mereka.

Jessica masih mencurigai orang itu, dia lalu melepas kacamatanya. Mata kucing berwarna biru ke-abu-abuan itu mengkilat, sontan saja Akatsuchi melongo. Jessica badungnya telah berubah menjadi seorang puteri.

"_Why you look me like that? I want to visit my grand pa. Can you tell me the way to his place?_"

Akatsuchi geleng-geleng kepala. Mencoba tidak terpesona dengan orang itu. "Sebelum itu suruh orang-orang bawa koper aku. Berat." Dia lalu melempar koper itu pada Akatsuchi sontak saja langsung dia genggam.

Dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati mereka. "Jadi ini Iwagakure? Bauk banget, ini sih bukan kota metropolitan di lima Negara. Ini sih distrik rakyat jelata miskin kalau di Inggris," komentar Jessica.

.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

.

Tsuchikage lagi iseng-iseng main gitar, mencoba mengingat masa lalunya saat masih pacaran. Terkadang dia teringat akan banyak hal, cinta, masa muda. Ah seandainya, istrinya masih hidup mungkin hidupnya akan lebih indah. Disaat dia mulai mengumandangkan alunan gitarnya tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya di buka dengan kasar.

Sosok bak selebritis itu lalu memasuki ruangannya. Gadis bule itu membuka topi dan kacamatanya memamerkan wajah boneka yang selalu membuat iri semua orang.

Tsuchikage menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia lalu menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kenapa semua orang disini tidak ada yang ingat aku sih?" keluh gadis itu sambil melempar topi besarnya ke Tsuchikage membuat badan kecilnya resmi tertutup oleh topi besar itu. "Eh, Onoki tua, aku ini Jessica. Cucumu."

Onoki lalu mengangkat topi itu kemudian melemparnya sembarangan. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah melesat, berusaha ingin menendang Jessica tapi Jessica menghindar, jadilah dia membentur tembok berisi lukisan dirinya sebagai Tsuchikage.

BRUAKK!

KRETEKKK!

"Pinggangku! Encokku kumat!" teriaknya menggelegar. Jessica menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. Akatsuchi langsung bergegas dan menggopoh Pak Tua itu.

"_You are too old. Fucking annoying grand pa_, Kenapa masih jadi Tsuchikage sih? Enggak pantes tau." Terangnya ketus. Dia lalu kembali kipas-kipas. Walaupun sudah ada baling-baling kipas. Ruangan ini masih saja terlalu panas untuknya.

"Kau yang terlalu banyak bicara! Baru datang sudah mencari masalah. Dasar cucu tidak tahu diri." Tsuchikage masih bisa memaki-maki Jessica walaupun encok dan sakit pinggangnya mulai kumat. Dia lalu menatap Jessica dengan intens. Gadis itu sudah berubah, dari gadis kecil badung yang tingginya tidak jauh darinya menjadi super model nan cantik jelita seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari sikapnya, malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku akan kirim surat, aku akan lapor pada Mami kalau kau tidak mau menyambut aku dengan baik." Ucapnya dengan belepotan. Becek-becek enggak ada ojek gitu deh.

"Disuratmu kau akan datang seminggu lagi tanggal 26. Sekarang baru tanggal 24 IDIOT!" jerit Tsuchikage yang punggungnya sudah diurut-urut Akatsuchi dengan balsam.

"Ih, aku mau dateng kapan aja suka-suka aku dong. Harusnya kalian sudah prepare. Dasar, badanmu kecil, pasti otakmu kecil. Makannya susah berpikir!" Jessica masih tidak mau kalah.

"APA KATAMU? Apa mentang-mentang kau tinggi otakmu banyak isinya begitu? Waktu kecil, sampai umut 6 tahun kau belum bisa baca apa itu pintar?" Tsuchikage kembali membuka lembar masa lalu.

"Aku enggak inget aku belum bisa baca sampai umur 6 tahun. Kata Mami, aku ini puteri yang pintar." Jessica masih nyolot dia lalu berjalan menuju saklar kipas. Dia memutarnya dengan volume maksimum. Sontak aja Tsuchikage yang bertelanjang dada jadi masuk angin dia lalu bersin-bersin, dia menghertakan giginya. Marah, Tsuchikage diambang amarah, dia lalu bangkit dan hendak mengeluarkan ninjitsunya. Melihat Jessica yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bodoh sambil kipas-kipas dia jadi semakin kesal. Akatsuchi yang tidak tahu posisi Tsuchikage bergeser karena tadi masih nyolek balsam jadi menekan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk mengurut punggung dan pinggang Tsuchikage. Tangannya los, karena Tsuchikage tidak ada di tempat.

Karena badannya yang besar, tubuhnya tidak seimbang, sehingga dia jatuh ke depan dan menimpan Tsuchikage yang belum selesai mengucapkan mantra untuk ninjitsunya.

Jadilah Kakek Tua Onoki berteriak semakin menjadi-jadi. Tulangnya seperti remuk.

Jessica tertawa lepas. "HAHAHAHA, Tikus ditimpa gajah." Dia semakin memperlebar tawanya melihat Akatsuchi yang tidak bisa bangun.

Dia lalu geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian dia bangkit meninggalkan mereka. Akatsuchi yang meminta tolongpun dia abaikan.

"Kau berat, aku tidak sanggup membantumu berdiri. Aku akan panggil ambulance."

Jessica lalu keluar dari ruangan kemudian mengibaskan rambutnya sana-sini.

.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

.

Sakura dan Karin saling melempar pandangan membunuh saat mereka berdua memasuki kawasan tempat rehabilitas bahasa normalnya rumah sakit jiwa. Mereka datang membawa bekal kembar. Sebuket bunga mawar merah, juga beberapa bento warna _pink_.

"Aku yang melihat Sasuke duluan." Teriak mereka berbarengan saat mereka sudah sampai di ruangan yang kata suster yang mengantar mereka adalah ruang Sasuke.

"Maaf, Karin-san. Tapi aku adalah sahabatnya, temannya saat dia kecil. Orang asing sepertimu sebaiknya belakangan," ucap Sakura sinis sambil memperhatikan Karin dari atas sampai bawah, pakaiannya sangat minim. "Kau mau ke rumah sakit jiwa apa ke tempat hiburan malam? Kau salah kostum." Sakura makin sinis, dia yang paling bagus pokoknya titik.

Karin tertawa hambar. "Asal kau tahu Sasuke tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai sahabatnya. Kau sendiri memakai yukata bermotif bunga sakura, rambut dipasung pakai tusuk konde. Mau kemana? Festifal musim panas? Kau yang paling salah kostum disini." Karin tidak mau kalah, dia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Sakura lalu balas menatap Karin dengan tatapan sinis. "Setidaknya pakaianku sopan, tidak mengumbar sepertimu. Dasar pelacur!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Dan aksi saling dorong pun dimulai, mulai dari dorong jadi ke cakar, lalu ke jambak sambil berteriak koar-koer. Langsung saja suasana rumah sakit jiwa jadi ricuh. Orang-orang dari bilik kamar lainnya keluar dari kamarnya. Orang-orang dengan kelainan jiwa itu lalu menghampiri mereka sambil menyoraki orang-orang itu agar menggunakan kekuatannya semakin brutal. Mereka kira ini aksi gulat wanita, mana kedua cantik-cantik lagi.

"Ayo merah!"

"Merah muda!"

Sesesaat kemudian, beberapa orang suster lalu menghampiri mereka. Melerai dan membubarkan aksi gulat gratis ini. Orang-orang dengan kelainan jiwa itu lalu dituntun untuk masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Ini rumah sakit jiwa! Kalian pikir ini arena tinju. Pasien butuh ketenangan!" teriak salah satu suster dengan nada memalas.

"Si _pink_ jidat lebar ini duluan. Dasar gadis ganjen!"

"Si gondrong merah ini duluan. Kau yang ganjen, murahan!"

Mereka siap-siap ingin bertarung lagi. Mereka lalu mendorong kedua suster yang melerai mereka. Seorang suster melawain Kunoichi jelas kalah lah. Keempat suster yang melerai terjatuh di lantai. Dua orang yang selamat langsung berlari ingin memanggil satpam.

"Kau pikir Sasuke suka pada orang sepertimu?"

"Iya dong. Masa sukanya sama si pink jidat lebar mulut rusak kayak kamu."

"Lo berani sama gue?"

"Berani ayo!"

"Sekali lagi kalian ribut. Aku usir kalian."

ZING—

Karin dan Sakura lalu mendengok ke arah munculnya suara. Disana, Sasuke sudah beridiri di sambil membuka setengah pintu ruangannya. Dia lalu menatap Sakura dan Karin dengan pandangan membunuh.

.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

.

Jessica baru saja selesai mengecat kukunya. Saat tiba-tiba Tsuchikage memasuki ruangannya. Dua hari di Iwagakure benar-benar membosankan. Jadi dia lebih baik memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melakukan kegiatan kecantiknya.

Kukunya sudah sempurna, dia lalu meniup-niup kukunya agar cepat kering.

"Ini saja kegiatanmu setiap hari. Fashion, belanja, membuat ulah, tidak bisa disuru ngapa-ngapain," ceroscos Tsuchikage saat memasuki ruangan.

Jessica mengabaikannya. Dia lalu mengambil I-podnya lalu menempelkan _headseat _ditelinganya.

"Jangan sumpal kupingmu bodoh!"

Jessica tidak menghiraukannya, terpaksa Tsuchikage menarik benda itu dengan paksa. Jessica mendelik, karena melihat tali _headseat_ itu menggesek kukunya yang masih basah oleh cat kuku. Dia lalu melirik jari kirinya. Kuteksnya luntur! Dia butuh waktu dua jam untuk membuat _nail art_ cantik seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kuku rusak!" teriak Jessica. "Aaaa, aku butuh waktu dua jam untuk membuatnya!"

"Kau bisa membuatnya lagi. Aku akan beri kau uang untuk bisa beli baju-baju _import_ dari Inggris," rayu Tsuchikage—walaupun dua hari dia tahu peringah cucunya ini.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Begini, kau sudah aku tunangkan dengan seorang shinobi dari Konoha. Besok dia akan menjemputmu, pertunangan kalian akan diadakan di Konoha. Waktu belum ditentukan."

Jessica melotot. Apa-apaan ini? Mana kakek tua Onoki berbicara dengan santainya.

"Kau gila? Aku baru kembali dan aku sudah kau tunangkan? Kau benar-benar ingin menyingkirkanku?!" Jessica benar-benar kesal, dia lalu mengangkat kakeknya yang kecil, memutarnya lalu melemparnya ke lantai.

"AAAA! PINGGANGKU! ENCOKKU!" teriak Tsuchikage.

"Dengar ya Kakek Tua Onoki. Aku tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan, aku juga tidak suka kau main seenaknya. Segera hubungi orang itu kalau aku tidak mau. Kau pasti menjodohkan aku dengan laki-laki tua pejabat gendut kan? Hm? Aku tidak akan mau!"

"Kau yang keras kepala bodoh. Sudah syukur orang itu mau bertunangan denganmu. Dia shinobi muda, dia paling hanya tiga tahun lebih tua darimu. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, dia itu pahlawan di perang dunia shinbi ke 3."

"Kau pasti bohong!"

"Aku tidak mau titik!" Jessica lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Dia lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Daddy, Mami lihat apa yang Kakek tua ini lakukan padaku. Guna menyingkirkanku dia menjodohkan aku dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal. Dia ingin aku pergi dari Iwagakure dengan menjodohkanku dengan orang aneh. Hwaaaaa!" Jessica menjerit, untuk dia sedang tidak memakai _make up._

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh!"

Benar saja, beberapa Kunoichi langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar Jessica, guna memperkirakan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi. Onoki lalu menepuk jidatnya.

"Kalian tau? Dia ingin aku pergi dari Iwagakure dengan menjodohkanku dengan orang aneh. Hwaaaaa!" dia berbicara pada semua Kunoichi yang datang. Dia menangis semakin keras.

Tsuchikage kipas-kipas. Dia susah tidak betah, dia lalu memberi isyarat agar para kunoichi itu keluar dengan mengibaskan tangannya. Mengerti, mereka semua segera keluar.

"Kalau begini kau ikut _casting_ jadi bintang film saja. Pasti dapat peran antagonis!" Tsuchikage lalu meninggalkan Jessica yang masih menangis dengan air mata buanyanya. Jessica masih menjerit. Tapi tidak ia pedulikan. Pokoknya dia harus segera bertunangan dan angkat kaki dari Iwagakure, Jessica yang—semoga saja—menikah muda atau dia yang mati muda?

.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

.

"Semua sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat ke Iwagakure!" pimpin Tsunade dengan mantap.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Kabar pertunangannya memang sudah menyebar luas, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan seheboh ini.

Dia akan menjemput gadis itu besok di Iwagakure. Sekarang dia akan berangkat tapi dia tidak sendirian. Tiga kereta kuda sudah menunggunya di depan flat sempitnya sejak tadi. Dia terkejut. Hokage dengan gerombolan para tetua dan gurunya dulu sudah datang siap mengantarnya ke Iwagakure.

"Kita naik kereta? Yakin sampai besok?" Naruto masih belum percaya. Kalau dia terbang diatas pepohonan mungkin saja dia sampai besok. Dia belum pernah naik kereta kuda. Rasanya agak heboh.

"Yakin, aku yang jamin." Tsunade sangat yakin.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggerutu. Dia lalu memasuki kereta. Dia satu kereta dengan Tsunade, Shizune,Yamato, dan Iruka. Seperti reuni, setelah perang dunia dia jarang berkumpul dalam suasana hangat ini.

"Ohya, aku dapat paket ini dari Iwagakure. Ini biodata tunangannmu dan fotonya," ujar Tsunade sambil menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat yang masih terkunci itu. Dia hanya tau isinya dari ninja pengawal yang membawanya kemari tadi.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, dengan ragu dia membuka amlop itu. Ada selembar kertas dan foto. Keempat orang yang ada di dalam kereta dengan keponya mulai sedikit mengintip.

Naruto melihat foto itu. Sebuah foto berwarna ukuran 4R. Disana ada seorang gadis tinggi langsing, dia memakai gaun panjang yang mengembang pada bagian bawah berwarna biru. Dia seperti seorang puteri, dia tersenyum di dalam foto itu sambil membawa payung yang motifnya sama dengan gaunnya. Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih mengkilap, bibirnya tebal, matanya sipit seperti mata kucing berwarna biru ke abu-abuan, rambutnya ikal berwarna pirang. Dia seperti _Barbie _hidup!

Boneka _Barbie _memang sedang menjadi tren untuk anak muda dan remaja di lima Negara shinobi semenjak perang usai. Naruto pernah membeli satu yang seperti ini untuk anak bayi Guru Kurinai.

Dia lalu mengambil kertasnya, sementara foto yang tadi sudah dirampas oleh keempat orang kepo di dekatnya.

_Namanya Jessica Stewart Jeffreys. Umurnya 18 tahun. Dia lahir tanggal 9 September. Dia gadis yang cantik, baik, rendah hati, tidak sombong tapi angkuh dan suka menabung._

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Susah sekali namanya? "Jesi," hanya itu yang bisa dia baca. Namanya ditulis dengan huruf latin. "Tidak sombong? Tapi angkuh?" Naruto mencoba meresapi dalam-dalam makna kalimat itu.

"Wah gila! Ini sih _Barbie_ hidup! Kau beruntung Naruto!" teriak Iruka bersemangat.

"Aku tidak percaya dia cucu Si Tua Onoki, dia berbeda sekali." Tsunade ikut berkomentar.

Naruto lalu memijat pelipisnya. Kenapa dia sebaik dan sepolos ini?

Sakura sialan itu kembali mengacanginya saat Sasuke kembali. Rasanya sakit jika mengingat cintanya itu. Dulu dia berjanji akan melupakan Sasuke dan berjalan dengannya. Tapi setelah dia kembali apa?

"_Naruto aku masih menyukai Sasuke, tetap Sasuke, dari dulu untuk Sasuke dan selamanya untuk Sasuke."_

"_Oh. Tapi kau tau aku suka padamu Sakura, lalu bagaimana?"_

"_Lupakan aku, karena aku tidak mungkin membalas cintamu."_

"_Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Cinta kan butuh waktu, aku sudah lama bersamamu dan Sasuke juga tidak seperti aku yang selalu menunggumu?"_

"_Jangan menunggu bila tak bisa tunggu untuk dapat jawaban. Karena hati ini tak mudah dipaksa, cinta butuh waktu untuk bisa kita rasakan~" bukannya menjawab Sakura malah menyanyi sambil say goodbye padanya._

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Apa dia juga bisa menyukai gadis ini? _Barubi_-san?

.

.

0oo0o0o00

.

.

**Keeseokan Harinya, Iwagakure**

"Jessica! Apa-apaan _ make up_ mu itu?!" pekik Tsuchikage ketika melihat penampilan cucunya hari ini. Bukannya dandan seperti _Barbie doll_ dia malah berdandan kombinasi dari badut ancol dan ondel-ondel. Bedaknya tebal, lipstick merahnya menyala dan mengkilap entah apa yang dia gunakan, alis-alisnya dibentuk melengkung naik seperti badut, pipinya juga diberi blush on bentuk bulat yang sangat tebal. Dia memakai _eyes shadow _warna hijau, kuning, merah mirip seperti _trafict light_. Lihat bajunya, baju terusan polkadot norak perbaduan antara kuning dan ungu. Tangannya juga dipenuhi gelang-gelang norak.

"Biarin, biar orang dari Konoha itu enggak tertarik sama aku. Biar dia males dan enggak jadi tunangan sama aku. Hahahaha!" teriak Jessica penuh kemenangan dengan senyum mengembangnya.

"…."

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" kini malah Tsuchikage yang ketawa lepas sambil guling-guling. Dia bahkan tertawa sangat keras, sampai-sampai foto-foto dan lukisan di kamar Jessica bergetar. Di belakangnya ada Kurotsuchi dan Akatsuchi yang baru datang, saat melihat Jessica mereka jadi tertawa lepas.

"Jessica, apa-apan kau?!" Kurotsuchi berusaha meredam tawanya.

"Hahahahhaa." Sementara Akatsuchi tidak berhenti tertawa malah sekarang lantai yang terasa bergoyang. Jessica lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, menghindari orang-orang aneh lagi yang datang dan menertawainya.

"Kenapa kalian malah tertawa? Apa yang lucu? Penampilanku ini jelek bukan lucu jadi jangan tertawa!"

"Hahahaha, Buahahahahaha, ha ha ha, nyihahahhaa." Tidak ada yang mempedulikannya.

"_Stop! I am sick of it! _Aku ngelakuin ini biar orang Konoha itu jijik dan enggak jadi tunangan sama aku. Lihat saja nanti!" Jessica masih nyolot. Dia kesal.

Setelah lima belas menit, akhirnya Tsuchikage menghentikan tawanya.

"Hey bodoh, aku beritahu ya. Biar dandananmu seperti apa pertunangan akan tetap berjalan. Ini sudah perjanjian. Jadi jika kau berdandan seperti ini kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri saja, Badut!"

Tsuchikage kembali tertawa lepas. Jessica kesal, dia lalu melempar semua barang yang bisa dia lempar.

"Dasar kalian orang-orang menyebalkan! _Asshole! _Cepat kalian pergi!"

Tsuchikage dan dua anak buahnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan santai dengan Akatsuchi sebagai tameng agar mereka tidak terluka. Barang-barang itu justru memantul dan nyaris mengenai Jessica.

"Pertahankan dandananmu ya, mereka pasti akan terhibur. Dan kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri saja," ucap Tsuchikage sebelum meninggalkan kamar Jessica.

"Dasar kakek jahat, tidak tau diri! Ceboooooool!"

.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

.

"Ini Iwagakure sekarang? Batu saja dimana-mana."

"Jaga mulutmu Naruto!" teriak Nenek Tsunade.

"Ih, kenapa marah? Benar kan? Kanan-kiri batu." Naruto masih tidak mau kalah.

"Jaga mulutmu. Belajar menghormati Negara tetangga. Jika ada si tua Oniki itu mulutmu pasti sudah disumpal." Tsunade makin galak.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai di depan mansion Tsuchikage. Tsunade menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat. Sementara Naruto sangat santai. Siapa yang ingin bertunangan?

Gerbang dibuka, mereka lalu disambut dengan ramah oleh para pengawal dan pelayan. Untung mereka tidak salah kostum. Iwagakure memang sangat panas, jadi jarang ada penduduk yang memakai Kimono jika tidak ada event. Apalagi dengan pengaruh budaya barat. Cara berpakaian mereka juga agak berbeda. Hipster, sedang ngetren disini, begitulah yang Tsunade tahu.

Jadi dia memakai sebuah dress ketat _triball_ berwarna-warni dengan kerah V-neck sehingga belahan dadanya terlihat. Naruto tampak tampan dengan kemeja dan celana _jeans_ biru yang diberikan Nenek Tsunade. Sedangkan Shizune, Yamato dan Iruka memakai pakaian mereka seperti biasa, status mereka hanya pendamping.

Iruka sempat terkejut melihat dandanan Tsunade-sama. Dia jadi sebal tidak dapat giliran bergaya.

"Mansion Tsuchikage tiga kali mansion Hokage ya? Besar," gumam Iruka.

Design ruangan ini sangat keren, klasik bercampur tradisional. Seorang pelayan menuntun mereka menuju ruang tamu. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai, benar saja. Ruang tamunya sangat besar ada sofa panjang besar yang melingkari meja kayu besar di ruangan itu. Disana Tsuchikage dan anak buahnya sudah duduk menunggu mereka. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada gadis di dalam foto itu?

"Ayo duduk," Tsuchikage mempersilahkan mereka duduk walaupun caranya angkuh. "Wah, rupanya mau membuat wajahmu menjadi jauh lebih muda ya. Aku jadi pangling," cemooh Tsuchikage ketika melihat Tsunade sudah mulai duduk.

"Iya, kau juga mau? Lumayan supaya ada yang naksir. Biar kau tidak kesepian setelah ditinggal cucumu." Balas Tsunade dan Onokipun diam tidak berkomentar lagi.

"Mana Jessica?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hm… dia masih diatas, aku sudah suru Kurotsuchi untuk menyuruhnya turun."

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

.

"_No way!_ Pokoknya aku enggak mau ditunangin, aku bakal kabur!" Teriak Jessica saat Kurotsuchi menyuruhnya turun.

"Kamu itu _drama queen_ banget, Jes." Kurotsuchi masih berdiri di depan pintu. Dia tidak akan melepaskan gadis ini. Dia kunoichi andalan dan cucu Tsuchikage, dia tidak akan mau dikalahkan dengan gadis ini.

"Coba kamu jadi aku! Ini sakit tau, kakekmu sendiri ingin menyingkirkanmu dari Iwagakure setelah sekian lama aku tinggal di Inggris." Jessica jadi curhat, dia mondar-mandir mencari rencana untuk kabur. Kalau dia melompat dari jendela, dia ada dilantai empat. Matilah dia. Satu-satunya cara lewat pintu tapi gadis setan ini sudah menghalanginya dan pasti banyak pengawal di luar.

"Bukankah itu baik? Dari pada kalian bersatu. Toh kalian tidak pernah cocok, dari pada terus bertengkar lebih baik salah satu pergi."

"Kau sepupuku kan? Harusnya kau membela aku, kau tahu kan peringah Onoki tua bangka itu. Dia menyebalkan, kau juga sering bertengkar dengannya."

Kurotsuchi memutar bola matanya. Berhadapan dengan _drama queen_ macam Jessica memang berat. "Tapi aku tidak seheboh kalian berdua. Kami masih cocok dalam berbagai hal. Kau? Sedikit-sedikit bertengkar. Memang lebih baik kalau salah satu pergi."

"Jadi _you in his side?_ Kau tega! Kalian jahat!" jerit Jessica. Untuk kamarnya kedap suara dan pintu sudah ditutup.

"Cepat turun," Kurotsuchi lalu ambil tindakan dia lalu mengangkat Jessica ala _bride style_ kemudian membawanya turun.

"Kau menjijikan turunkan aku!" teriak Jessica.

Kurotsuchi lalu menurunkannya saat dia sudah beberapa langkah dari pintu kamarnya.

"Turun sendiri, atau aku gendong seperti tadi. Sampai kau membuat kekacuan aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi."

"Siapa yang butuh teman sepertimu?" Jessica lalu membuang wajahnya dan memilih menuruni anak tangga seorang diri.

.

.

0o0o0o0

.

.

Jessica turun, dia menyerah. Saat dia menuruni anak tangga ruang tamu sudah penuh. Dia menatap sekitar dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tatapannya tertuju pada kakeknya, gadis seksi dengan baju _triball_ juga seorang pria berambut pirang dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing dipipinya. Jessica mengerutkan alisnya, dia sempat bertatap mata dengan pria itu. Jessica menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan pandangan tidak suka. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, kulitnya tan. Apa dia juga dari Inggris? Siapa dia? Yang mana tunangannya? Ada dua pria lagi disana mereka memakai baju yang sama sepertinya hanya pengawal. Jadi si pirang itu mungkin tunangannya.

"Cepat jalan!" teriak Onoki yang kesal karena Jessica turun lambat sekali.

Jessica lalu turun, dia menatap sekitar dengan pandangan elangnya. Dia lalu berdiri sambil berkacang pinggang.

Naruto masih bengong, dia tidak berkedip menatap Jessica begitu pula rekan-rekannya. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

Tentu saja Jessica sudah menghapus _make up_ badutnya dan menanggalkan baju noraknya. Dia sudah cantik sekarang. Dia memakai dress berwarna hijau tosca, diatas lutut dengan tali tipis sebagai penyangganya. Motifnya bunga-bunga biru dan merah, ditangannya ada banyak gelang lucu. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai natural, _heels_ hijau muda itu juga sangat pas di kaki Jessica. Hanya wajahnya yang _arrogant_ itu membuat orang takut untuk mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disana? Ayo duduk!" Onoki sudah kesal, dia tidak ingin Jessica membuat kekacauan.

"Tidak mau!" jawabnya ketus. "Yang mana tunanganku?" tanya Jessica.

Onoki lalu menunjuk Naruto yang terbengong-bengong dengan dagunya.

"Hey KAU!" teriak Jessica dengan nada menggelegar sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Sontak saja Naruto kaget sampai nyaris terjungkal ke depan.

"Dengar ya pirang. Aku tidak mau bertunangan denganmu! Aku tidak sudi! Sebaiknya kau bercermin dulu sebelum mau bertunangan denganku. Laki-laki kampungan sepertimu tidak layak untukku. Kau bisa apa sampai berani melamarku? Pertunangan dibatalkan karena penolakan dariku. Kalian boleh bubar!" teriaknya dengan kasar dan sombong.

"Apa-apaan mulutmu itu pirang?" Naruto jadi kesal. Dia jadi emosi, dia lalu bangkit dan balas menunjuk gadis pirang itu dengan telunjuknya. "Kau pikir kalau bukan karena perjanjian aku mau bertunangan denganmu. Wajah saja cantik, tingkahmu itu keterlaluan."

"Memang aku cantik. Soal tingkahku suka-suka aku dong. Menjauh, jangan dekat-dekat denganku aku tidak mau ketularan kampungan sama rakyat jelata kayak kamu." Jessica lalu mendorong dada Naruto menyuruhnya menjauh. "Aku ini seorang puteri. _Princess_ seharusnya dipasangkan oleh seorang pangeran, _a prince,_ bukannya sama kucing kampung seperti kamu."

"Apa katamu? Dasar wanita dasar, akan kuberi kau pelajaran!" Naruto ingin mencekik Jessica tapi dia sudah dihadang oleh Iruka dan Yamato.

Onoki diam, dia menunduk, dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Sementara Tsunade juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dua orang berambut pirang itu sudah mempermalukan mereka.

Tsunade lalu bangkit, menarik kerah Naruto, lalu meninjunya hingga badannya terpental ke belakang. Sementara Onoki mencegat Jessica yang ingin menaiki anak tangga.

"APA-APAAN KAU? DASAR BOCAH TAK TAHU MALU!" jerit kedua kage itu. "DUDUK!"

Jessica mengernyit, sementara Naruto yang ingin marah pada Tsunade langsung bungkam melihat wajah merah penuh kemarahan Sang Hokage. Sementara Jessica tidak takut dengan wajah marah kakeknya. Naruto duduk dengan sendirinya sementara Jessica di seret duduk.

"MINTA MAAF!" bentak mereka berbarengan. Wah kompak ya.

"Tidak mau."

"_No way!_"

Jessica bangkit. "Harusnya kakek pilih-pilih kalau mau ngasi aku tunangan. Cowok tempramen seperti ini enggak cocok buat aku. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dipukulin terus disiksa. Mana norak kampungan aku sih malas. Enggak sudi!"

"Harusnya kau sadar hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau menurunkan kadar kesombonganmu!" Onoki malah menyalahkan Jessica.

"Kok kakek nyalahin aku? Harusnya kamu belain aku! Aku itu cucu kamu! Dasar orang-orang bodoh!" Jessica lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Naruto lalu menyusulnya, bagaimanapun emosinya meledak menghadapi kesombongan gadis ini.

"Jessica!" Onoki sudah mengamuk dan ingin menyusul. Tapi Naruto memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya. "Serahkan ini padaku."

Jessica masih berjalan dengan kasar, sampai di lantai dua sebuah tangan kekar menghadangnya. Jessica meronta untuk dilepaskan tapi tidak bisa. Tenanganya besar sekali.

"Aaaaa! Monster lepas!" jerit Jessica.

Masih tidak diam di tempat. Naruto menyeretnya, hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Jessica melotot, badannya bergetar, dia ketakutan. Naruto yang sedang tersulut emosi tanpa sengaja dia mengeluarkan mode kyuubi.

Matanya merah, dengan dua taring besar di mulutnya. Dua ekor kyuubi sudah keluar dengan banyak cahaya jingga yang menyelimutinya.

Jessica menangis, dia ketakutan. Badannya mencelos, dia lalu berjongkok, kemudian mencakupkan kedua tangannya. "Tolong jangan bunuh aku. Tolong ampuni aku. HUAAAA HIKS!" Tangis Jessica meledak. Maskaranya luntur, jadilah aliran air mata hitam menghiasi wajahnya. "Tolong ampuni aku, jangan bunuh aku. Aku janji deh, akan menyetujui pertunangan ini… hiks… hiks…"

Jessica benar-benar tertekan dia belum pernah merasakan energi sekuat ini. Energi yang membuat nyalinya ciut, tubuhnya gemetar dan dia benar-benar ketakutan, dia menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sadar akan tindakannya Naruto lalu kembali seperti semula. Dia lalu berjongkok dia mencoba melepas tangan Jessica yang sedang menutup wajahnya. Dilihatnya wajah Jessica yang belepotan dia jadi tertawa.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau bertunangan?"

Jessica tidak menjawab, dia masih menangis, isak tangisnya tidak bisa reda. Dia masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horror ketakutan.

"Apa? Kau sudah terlanjut mengucapkannya, puteri." Naruto memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya.

Mendadak suasana horror jadi mencair. Senyum laki-laki ini menyilaukan seperti cahaya matahari.

Jessica diam. Kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

_Finally, I finished this second chapter. Makasi buat 203 silent readers yang sudah baca. Kalau sempat mampir ya tinggalkan kesan dan pesan buat cerita ini. Cause I really appreciated it. Aku ingin menambah banyak teman. _

_Ini pojok Balesan review, buat sembilan orang yang paling keren di dunia yang sudi review._

:Masih prolog soalnya ya? Okey ini sudah lanjut.

Semua Guest : Ini sudah update, ayo mampir.

Manguni : Iya makasih, ini sudah lanjut, makasi sudah mampir.

Kamikaze : ini sudah update, ayo mampir

Nitya-chan : ini sudah update, ayo mampir~

Kanselir : Oh gitu ya, entar deh ida ganti summarynya ^^ makasih

XG-Naru : ini sudah update, makasih sudah fave ^^

Udah segitu aja, akhir kata HAPPY READING and REVIEW~


	3. Chapter 3 : Jessica Attack!

"_Bagaimana? Masih mau bertunangan?"_

_Jessica tidak menjawab, dia masih menangis, isak tangisnya tidak bisa reda. Dia masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horror ketakutan._

"_Apa? Kau sudah terlanjut mengucapkannya, puteri." Naruto memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya._

_Mendadak suasana horror jadi mencair. Senyum laki-laki ini menyilaukan seperti cahaya matahari._

_Jessica diam. Kemudian mengangguk._

**.**

**Caring Spoiled Princess**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©, This fict belongs to Ida Akaibara ©**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Waning : Gaje gila, Canon apa AU ga jelas, OOC, OC, Ancur. **

**.**

**.**

"Ayo bangun, sudah banyak yang menunggu kita dibawah. Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan pertunangan ini tapi aku mohon jaga sikapmu untuk hari ini saja." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Jessica hanya menatap tangan itu dengan pandangan horror. Takut tangannya akan terbakar jika menyentuh tangan itu.

"Hey, kau mendengarku tidak?" Naruto lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tapi Jessica hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Kau menakuti sepupuku, bodoh!"

Kurotsuchi lalu berjalan mendekat, dia lalu mendorong Naruto sehingga dia kini jauh dari Jessica. Dorongan yang cukup kuat membuatnya terpental ke lantai.

Jessica segera bangkit dan memeluk sepupunya yang postur tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil darinya tapi tenaganya jangan ditanya.

"Aaaa, dia monster!" Jerit Jessica dalam tangisnya.

"Sudahlah, kita ke kamar dulu. Rapikan riasanmu, wajahmu seperti topeng monyet. Kau akan semakin mempermalukan Iwagakure, sudah kubilang jangan membuat kekacauan. Kau tidak bisa diatur ya?" Kurotsuchi melepas pelukannya dan menjitak kepala Jessica dengan cukup keras.

"Kau!" Kurotsuchi lalu menunjuk Naruto yang meringis kesakitan karena di dorong cukup keras—cukup untuk Kurotsuji jelasnya sudah sangat berlebihan untuk Naruto. Tenaga gadis itu tidak perlu diragukan. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Jessica meringis. Kepalanya seperti habis dipukul oleh batu. Dia ngambek, tanpa banyak bicara dia meninggalkan Naruto dan Kurotsuchi di lantai dua.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

"Gadis itu benar-benar cucu tidak tahu diri."

"Apa-apaan Naruto itu benar-benar memalukan!"

"Apa mereka bisa bertunangan kalau seperti ini?"

"Semoga saja tidak ada gedung yang rusak."

Orang-orang di ruang tamu masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka. Kejadian tadi cukup mengejutkan ralat benar-benar mengejutkan. Dimana orang-orang tempramen ini dengan mudahnya terpancing emosinya.

"Semoga Naruto bisa membawa Jessikampret itu turun," doa Onoki dalam hatinya.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

"Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya kau mengeluarkan cakra kyuubi kepada Jessica. Jessica itu bukan kunoichi akau shinobi. Kalau bukan karena aroganismenya itu dia pasti sudah gila. Lain kali pakai otakmu bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku reflek, dia memancing emosiku!" Naruto masih mencoba membela dirimu.

"Apa-pun itu harusnya kau lebih sabar! Kau ini calon Hokage, apa-apaan sikapmu itu. Menghadapi Jessica saja tidak bisa, bagaimana caramu melindungi negaramu nanti?" Kurotsuchi mulai menaikan nada suaranya. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan pertunanganmu. Jessica juga, posisi kalian sama. Janganlah mencari masalah."

"M-Maaf." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah. Kurotsuchi benar, bisa saja Jessica gila bagaimanapun dia tidak pernah melihat cakra sekuat itu sebelumnya. Lihat saja ekspresinya tadi. "Aku akan minta maaf."

Kurotsuchi mengedarkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. Dia bosan, disini banyak sekali adegan drama. "Kamarnya ada di lantai empat pintu biru paling besar. Temui dia disana, aku akan memberi tahu orang-orang dibawah untuk makan siang dulu."

"Terimakasih, ngomong-omong kau sepupunya Jessica ?"

Kurotsuchi hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga.

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Onoki tua Bangka itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia benar-benar ingin menyingkirkanku, dia bahkan menjodohkan aku dengan monster. Aku akan melawan! Tapi, jika aku melawan bagaimana kalau aku di bunuh. Hiks, kenapa aku harus diperlakukan seperti ini!" Jessica masih mewek.

Dia mengulang tata riasnya. _Make up_nya tadi hancur gara-gara menangis. Dia kini membubuhi wajahnya dengan bedak.

"Awas saja si kucing itu aku akan memberimu pelajaran! Memang untuk kekuatan aku kalah, tapi untuk urusan otak aku pasti lebih jago!" Jeritnya sambil mengoleskan wajahnya dengan _blush on_.

"Wajah pas-pasan. Bodoh. Bisanya hanya main kekerasan, pahlawan apa-apaan? Onoki itu pasti membual. Iya pasti, aku rasa laki-laki itu adalah shinobi terburuh sepanjang masa." Kini tangan telatennya sedang mengoleskan _eye linear_ pada mata kucingnya.

Dia lalu menatap wajahnya di cermin. Satu sentuhan _lipstick pink_ lagi dia akan sempurna. Tidak perlu memakai _make up_ berlebih hari ini, hari ini hari yang menyebalkan.

Saat dia sedang mengoles _lipstick _di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakan sosok laki-laki yang tadi dia maki-maki. Dia kaget dan hampir saja dia menggigit batang _lipstick_nya_. Lipstick_nya jadi melenceng. Wajahnya jadi cemong. Dia ketakutan lagi.

"Jangan-jangan dia marah gara-gara memakinya. Aaa, aku akan dibunuh," lirihnya dengan nada memelas. Dia tidak mau menangis lagi, dia tidak ingin _make up_nya sia-sia.

"A-aa-aa. Tuan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaki-makimu dengan k-kata-kata kasar. Kau b-bukan shinobi buangan kok, kau tidak bodoh, kau juga sangat tampan. Aku mohon ampuni aku, jangan bunuh aku. Aku belum mendapat kiriman gaun dari Ibuku di Inggris," pintanya lirih tanpa membalikan badan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan gadis ini.

"Apa yang aku bicarakan? Aku tidak ingin kau bunuh monster! AAAAA! Hancur sudah _make up_ku. Aku kesal!" Jessica menangis lagi dan lagi-lagi _make_ _up_nya rusak. Dia lalu berbalik, memperlihatkan wajah coreng moreng dengan lipstick melenceng jauh dari bibirnya membuat garis mereng ke pipi kirinya.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Gadis ini benar-benar…

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau senang kan? Iya aku memang gadis lemah, oleh karena itu jangan gunakan kekuatanmu kalau dekat-dekat denganku. HUAAAA!"

Naruto tertawa semakin lebar, tangis Jessica semakin hebat. Akhirnya Naruto merasa bersalah, dia mengambil kotak _tissue_ dekat meja tidur lalu menyodorkan itu pada Jessica.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Aku kesini ingin minta maaf. Maafkan aku."

"MAAF? Semudah itu kamu minta maaf setelah ingin membunuhku! Kalau aku Kurotsuchi aku kan membunuhmu sampai kau jadi debu. SIALAN! HUAAAA!"

.

0o0o0o

.

"Apa benar baik-baik saja, Kurotsuchi? Tangis Jessica keras sekali, aku rasa seluruh Iwagakure bisa mendengarnya. Naruto apakan Jessica?" bisik Akatsuchi saat mereka sedang duduk di meja makan. Tentu saja dengan Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka dan Yamato.

"Sebaiknya aku periksa ke atas." Yamato bangkit dia benar-benar penasaran apaa yang Naruto buat sampai Jessica menangis separah itu.

"Aku ikut," ujar Iruka yang ingin bangkit menyusul Yamato dia benar-benar cemas. Belum bertunangan saja mereka sudah seperti ini.

"Sudahlah duduk paman-paman. Tidak baik meninggalkan meja makan, kapan lagi kalian bisa makan dengan Hokage, Tsuchikage dan aku," ujar Kurotsuchi dengan santainya. "Jessica memang sedikit heboh."

"Benar kata Kurotsuchi gadis itu memang suka menjerit. Dia hanya mencari perhatian, kalian duduklah lanjutkan makan." Onoki juga angkat bicara. Jujur kepalanya pusing, Jessica benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Dia bisa cepat mati kalau seperti ini.

"Kenapa dengan Jessica? Sebaiknya kalau dia tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini jangan dipaksa." Tsunade angkat bicara juga akhirnya. Jujur dia pusing, dia benar-benar kesal dengan semuanya. Jika saja dia tidak membuat perjanjian menjijikan ini dengan Onoki semua ini demi si bangsat Uchiha tidak tahu diri itu.

"Sudah kubilang dia hanya cari perhatian. Gadis itu memang begitu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, Naruto pasti bisa mengatasi dia." Ya, hanya percaya yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini.

.

0o0o0o

.

**Sementara itu di Konoha**

"Aku dengar sih si Naruto sudah berangkat ke Iwagakure untuk menjemput tunangannya. Yang benar saja, sejak kapan Naruto itu ditunangkan dengan cucu Tsuchikage." Ino mulai membuka obrolan paling _hot_ dan _up to date_ hari ini. Insting biang gossipnya masih pulih rupanya setelah perang dunia.

"Aku juga kaget. Ini perjanjian antara dua Negara sepertinya. Shinobi hebat seperti Naruto memang diperebutkan mungkin," jawab Tenten asal. Dia masih sibuk memilih bunga lily. Ya, dia ingin berziarah ke makam rekan-rekannya. Hanya dia dalam timnya yang berhasil selamat dari perang dunia shinobi melawan Madara itupun dengan luka yang sangat parah. Dia mungkin tidak bisa jadi kunoichi lagi. Saat ini tangan dan kakinya masih dibaluri perban.

Mereka sedang ada di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Kebetulan Toko Bunga sedang tidak ramai jadi mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar. Sampai dua manusia merah dan pink memasuki toko sambil dorong-dorong, mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Karin, sebaiknya kau menyingkir."

"Kau saja yang mengingkir Sakura. Aku benci jika terus bertemu denganmu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kita bisa terus bertemu seperti ini. Kau mengikutiku ya?"

"Apa mengikutimu? Yang benar saja?! Apa tidak salah, kau pasti memata-mataiku mengintai bunga apa yang akan aku bawa untuk Sasuke sehingga kau bisa menirunya?"

"APA? KAU MAU AKU HAJAR?"

"OKE! SIAPA TAKUT?!"

"HENTIKAN! KALIAN BERISIK!"

.

0o0o0o

.

Hinata, sedang duduk sendirian di Taman Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kakinya patah, dia masih belum diijinkan pulang. Lukanya serius, dia juga tidak punya cakra penyembuh seperti Naruto. Duduk termenung sambil merutuki nasibnya memang pilihan yang bagus.

Anak guru Kurinai sudah lahir, dia bahkan belum sempat menjenguknya. Kiba sudah dibolehkan pulang karena lukanya sudah baikan dan sekarang dia dirawat di rumahnya. Shino? Dia tidak pernah kelihatan semenjak perang berakhir, mungkin dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

Naruto akan bertunangan dengan puteri dari Iwagakure. Iya, dia sudah mendengarnya. Padahal ia kira Naruto sudah sedikit menaruh hati padanya sewaktu melawan Pain. Tapi rasanya mata Naruto masih tidak berpaling dari Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak pernah memandang Naruto dan sekarang Naruto ditunangkan. Entah kenapa ada bulir-bulir air mata turun dari mata indigonya. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit, bahkan untuk cinta yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia gapai. Dia menghapus air matanya, lalu memandang sekitar sampai sosok berambut raven itu mengambil alih pandangannya. Matanya membulat, bukankah dia harusnya di rumah sakit jiwa?

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Aku bisa benar-benar jadi orang gila kalau lama-lama diam disana. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak gila. Mereka kenapa sih? Gadis-gadis aneh itu terus saja datang menganggu. Aku bisa gila sungguhan." Sasuke meruntuk, dia benar-benar jenuh di tempat itu. Walaupun pengawasannya ketat, akhirnya dia bisa kabur untuk sesaat. Kebetulan rumah sakit jiwa bersebelahan dengan rumah sakit umum. Halaman rumah sakit umum sangat luas, biasanya ada banyak pasien yang berjalan-jalan disini tapi hari ini sepi, sangat sepi hanya ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di bangku taman. Sasuke sepertinya mengenal orang itu? Tapi siapa ya? Ah, bukan orang penting.

Dia lalu berjalan dengan gusar, akhirnya dia duduk dengan kasar disebelah gadis itu. Dia menoleh, gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

Apa lagi sekarang? Gadis ini takut padanya? Takut karena dia adalah mantan Nuke-nin atau takut karena dia adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa Konoha? Ugh, gadis ini juga! Ikut-ikut membuat dia kesal.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya dingin dengan tatapan elangnya.

Gadis itu semakin salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah matanya semakin melebar. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. "A-aa-aa-a ku- a-ak—"

"Kenapa kau takut duduk bersebelahan dengan pasien rumah sakit jiwa? Jadi kau pikir aku akan menyakitimu? Kau sama saja menyebalkan seperti mereka," hardik Sasuke dengan praduga sebelah pihaknya.

Gadis itu masih terbata-bata ingin membela dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya karena sia-sia, dia terus gagap. Gadis itu menarik nafasnya sangat dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "B-bu-bukan b-be-begitu Sa-Sasuke-san. A-aku ha-hanya k-k-k-ka-kaget me-melihatmu." Gagapnya sangat parah.

"Sasuke-san?" Gumamnya dalam hati. Dia lalu menaikan alisnya. Gadis itu kenal padanya?

"Kau kenal denganku? Kau siapa?"

"A-aku H-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Oh, Hyuuga," responnya singkat.

Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dulu rasanya Hyuuga itu berambut pendek dan selalu menunduk sepertinya. Sekarang juga dia masih menunduk tapi rambutnya panjang. Poninya itu benar-benar di_design _untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang terus menunduk itu. Ada tongkat penyangga disebelahnya. Tangan kanan dan kaki kananya diperban. Sepertinya kakinya patah. Sepertinya.

"Kau jangan menunduk, itu mengintimidasiku tahu. Kenapa? Karena aku mantan nuke-nin, karena aku pasien rumah sakit jiwa? Karena aku ancaman untuk Konoha? Ayo jawab, tatap mataku!" Kekesalan Sasuke yang menumpuk dia lampiaskan pada gadis ini. Entah kenapa melihat gadis ini dia jadi sangat kesal dan ingin sekali memaki-makinya.

"M-maaf. A-aku tidak b-bermaksud se-seperti itu. Maaf." Akhirnya gadis itu berani menegakan matanya. Dia bisa melihat gadis itu menangis. Matanya berwarna perak khas Hyuuga sorotnya sangat sendu.

Dia jadi semakin kesal. Gadis itu sekarang menangis dia ketakutan dengannya begitu?

"A-aku m-minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."

"Masa bodoh!" Sasuke lalu bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak mungkin mengejarnya dan minta maaf kakinya patah. Kenapa Sasuke peduli pada gadis itu sih? Sekarang lebih baik dia kembali ke RUANGANNYA sebelum semua jadi heboh.

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Jes, jangan heboh begitu dong. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku tulus, maaf tadi aku kelepasan habis kau membuat aku kesal! Sekarang kau mau apa? Pertunangannya dibatalkan? Sebaiknya kita bicarakan saja di bawah. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu."

"Kalau begitu kau kan bisa lari dari tanggung jawab dan perjanjianmu. Dasar licik! Lalu si sialan Onoki itu akan menyalahkan aku terus. Dia tidak akan menyerah dia akan menjodohkan aku lagi dengan yang lebih buruk. Kalian sama saja. Sama-sama jahat!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! KAU INI, AKU BINGUNG DENGANMU!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, dia benar-benar bingung dengan gadis ini. Dia lalu duduk di lantai sementara gadis itu duduk di meja rias. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jessica menggerutu. Jujur, dia juga bingung apa yang dia inginkan. "Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah sangat kesal. Kau juga membuatku sangat kesal. AGH! I HATE YOU!" Jessica menendang Naruto. Untung saja dia bukan kunoichi jadi tendangannya tidak berasa apa-apa pada tubuh kekar Naruto. Naruto lalu menatapnya, dia ikutan bingung.

"Kok tidak sakit sih?" gumam Jessica. Dia lalu mengambil _tissue_ yang disogohkan Naruto dan mengelap air matanya. "Tuhkan rusak. Aku tidak ingin keluar lagi, aku lelah dandan dan semuanya hancur," gerutunya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau bertunangan tidak?" Naruto masih belum menyerah.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Jessica malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak akan ada disini kalau aku tidak mau."

"Tapi kau terpaksa kan?"

"JESSICA!" Naruto kesal, gadis ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Iya, aku masih mau bertunangan. Tapi ada syarat!"

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Kenapa semua harus ada syarat sih?"

"Ini bukan syarat berat. Jangan mengeluh dulu!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk meskipun jujur dia sangat kesal dengan orang ini.

"Berjanjilah, ini terakhir kalinya kau menggunakan jurus siluman ini padaku! Aku bukan ninja, monster atau sebagainya."

_Make up _Jessica resmi dihapus. Wajahnya bersih sekarang tanpa sentuhan polesan sedikitpun. Naruto mengangguk lalu menatap mata biru gadis itu. Warnanya sewarna matanya tapi dia biru agak ke abu-abuan. Wajah Jessica tanpa _make up_ masih cantik sangat cantik tapi ada kesan polos dari wajahnya kalau dia tanpa _make up_. Wajahnya polos sekali, walaupun dia habis menangis.

"Sudah kau turun duluan. Bilang aku sudah setuju, aku malas turun. Wajahku jelek sekali." Jessica lalu bercermin, dia sedikit miris melihat wajahnya di cermin.

"Kau juga harus turun, supaya mereka percaya."

"_WHAT? With this face? _Aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Tidak, _no way!_" jerit Jessica.

"Jangan bicara campur-campur begitu. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jelaslah, kamu kan memang bodoh."

"Jes, jangan mulai lagi."

"Iya, cerewet. Kasi aku waktu untuk berdandan."

"Tidak usah dandan kau sudah cantik."

"Aku memang cantik."

"Kalau begitu ayo turun!" bujuk Naruto sambil menahan kesal.

"Beri aku waktu untuk pakai bedak. Mataku bengkak."

.

0o0o0

.

"Kalau begini kan bagus, kenapa tidak dari tadi sih?" celetuk Onoki saat Jessicaa turun dan bersedia diajak ke Konoha.

"Biasa kek. Dia kan _drama queen_." Kurotsuchi ikut-ikutan.

"Dan kalian dua orang lebay." Jessica lalu menatap tajam kakek dan sepupunya. Dia akan pergi sekarang, mereka pasti bersorak girang.

"Sudahlah, besok kita akan berangkat ke Konoha. Kemasi barang-barangmu, Jessica. Naruto kau bantu dia juga, aku akan beristirahat. Kepalaku sakit." Tsunade lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang sudah ditunjukan oleh pelayan.

Jessica menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan takjub. "Kenapa bisa besar seperti itu ya?" Jessica lalu memegangi dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar. Tubuhnya yang langsing membuat dadanya jadi tidak terlalu berisi.

Sadar akan tindakan Jessica. Kurotsuchi kembali menjitaknya.

"Aw! Kau ini kenapa senang sekali memukulku?"

"Jaga tingkahmu bodoh!"

Jessica yang ngambek segera menaiki tangga meninggalkan orang-orang bodoh ini.

"Cepet banget ngambek," gerutu Naruto saat melihat Jessica menaiki tangga tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Puteri antagonis," celetuk Yamato.

Naruto menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Sasuke kau kemana? Aku panik tahu!" gerutu Sakura saat melihat Sasuke dengan santainya memasuki RUANGANNYA setelah hilang seharian.

Dia melirik, ada empat perempuan disana. Ya, lengkaplah maka ruangannya akan menjadi ruangan terberisik.

"Kalian pulanglah, aku ingin istirahat. SUSTER!"

Sasuke lalu berteriak memanggil suster agar bisa mengusir orang-orang tidak jelas ini.

"Sambutanmu bagus sekali Sasuke-san." Tenten lalu bangkit, menepuk pundak Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar. "Dia sedang kesal, sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggunya. Ayo pulang, Ino, Sakura, Karin."

.

0o0o0o

.

"Hey, Jessica."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bermusuhan sekali dengan kakekmu?" Naruto lalu menoleh disana Jessica duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Mereka sedang ada di atap lantai lima mansion Tsuchikage. Naruto sudah membantunya mengepak barang-barangnya yang bejibun.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Kami tidak cocok."

"Padahal aku pikir pasti seru kalau punya kakek. Orang tuamu dimana?"

Jessica mendelik. "Kau ini ingin tahu saja," jawabnya ketus.

"Ya, maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu." Naruto lalu menatap langit. Bintang di Iwagakure jauh lebih sedikit dari Konoha tapi jarak pandang ke langitnya lebih luas.

"Kalau orangtuamu bagaimana?" Jessica balik bertanya.

"Sudah meninggal," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Oh," responnya. "Ayahku juga sudah meninggal. Sejak kapan mereka tidak ada?"

Naruto menatap Jessica yang bercerita dengan wajah dan ekspresi datar. "Sejak aku lahir. Kau sendiri?"

"Entahlah, intinya itu sudah lama. Aku lupa, tidak bisa mengingatnya."

"Kau tidak sedih?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tahu." Naruto memilih diam. Dia lalu menjatuhkan badannya, tidur sambil menatap langit.

"Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Konoha itu seperti apa?"

"Mengagumkan."

Jessica menoleh dia menatap Naruto yang tersenyum puas.

_Sebegitu indahkah Konoha itu?_

.

0o0o0o

.

"Kau jangan membuat ulah di Konoha."

"Ucapan perpisahan yang bagus, Grand Pa."

"Jaga dia Naruto," ujar Onoki untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Entah kenapa dia selalu khawatir kalau berususan dengan Jessica.

"Iya, serahkan padaku!" jawab Naruto mantap tanpa ragu. Jessica mencibirnya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Onoki, kami pamit dulu, Terimakasih." Tsunade membungkuk disusun yang lainnya kecuali Jessica. Mereka lalu masuk ke kereta masing-masing dan kereta lalu berjalan.

.

0o0o0o

.

"Hinata? Aku baru sempat ke rumah sakit. Katanya lukamu terbuka lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura lalu menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berbaring. Sejurus kemudian dia lalu membuka perban Hinata. Benar saja lukanya menga-nga lagi. Ini semua karena kecerobohannya. Dia ingin mengejar Sasuke Uchiha untuk minta maaf walapun dia tahu kakinya patah. Akhirnya dia malah terjatuh dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Aliran cakra berwarna hijau lalu memancar disekitar tangan Sakura. Mendadak luka Hinata yang menga-nga bisa tertutup dan sembuh seperti sedia kala.

"Sekarang karena aku sedang tidak sibuk, aku akan mengobatimu! Ngomong-omong Kiba sudah pulang ya?" tanya Sakura seraya mencari-cari obat untuk Hinata.

"Ha'i, dia sudah pulang kemarin tapi wajahnya masih kusut," jawab Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Dia pasti sedih sekali kehilangan Akamaru." Sakura jadi ikutan sedih.

Perang Dunia lalu memang banyak menewaskan dan memberi luka luar biasa bagi seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi di dunia ninja. Hanya ada sedikit yang masih bisa selamat dan hidup. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, adalah orang-orang yang beruntung karena tidak memiliki luka yang terlalu parah. Sedangkan rekan-rekannya yang lain harus dengan berat hati kehilangan orang yang mereka sayang.

Kiba contohnya, dia selamat dengan luka yang sangat parah, tapi tidak Akamaru dia tewas karena melindungi Kiba di saat-saat terakhirnya dan Kiba terus murung. Mungkin rasanya memang sakit jika kehilangan separuh jiwanya, apalagi dia dan Akamaru selalu bersama-sama.

Kiba yang malang.

.

0o0o0o0

.

Jessica masih tidur dengan nikmatnya, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat dan bersandar di pundaknya. Dia lelah, Naruto tahu, bukan lelah karena melakukan pekerjaan berat itu tidak mungkin memingat dia adalah seorang puteri tapi lelah karena menangis seharian. Benar saja matanya bengkak, dia juga tidak memakai polesan, akhirnya tanpa sadar dia memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Sementara semua orang di kereta yang masih terjaga kecuali dua orang itu—Naruto ikut ketiduran dan balas memeluk Jessica—cekikikan melihat aksi dua manusia itu.

"Dasar, kemarin bertengkar hebat, sekarang bisa mesra-mesraan," cibir Tsunade. Rasa sakit dikepalanya sudah mendingan sejak diobati Shizune semalam.

"Semoga mereka cocok ya." Shizune angkat bicara.

"Tapi mereka sama-sama pemarah, semoga saja semua baik-baik saja. Omong-omong benar Konoha kini besekutu dengan Iwagakure? Aku tidak tahu Tsuchikage itu sayang sekali pada cucunya." Iruka mulai ikutan nimbrug.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ada untungnya pertunangan mereka, bagaimanapun Iwagakure adalah Negara paling maju diantara lima Negara ninja. Mungkin akan sangat menguntungkan jika mau bekerja sama. Shinobi dan Kunoichi mereka sangat kuat, mereka jarang meminta bantuan Negara lain dalam misi mereka."

"Sebagai gantinya Onoki memintaku menjaga dan mendidik Jessica." Tsunade mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Aku rasa pekerjaan yang cukup sulit," tukas Yamato sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Kita harus eksta sabar, sangat eksta sabar malahan. Tingkahnya seperti ini pasti sulit."

"Ya, ada baiknya mencoba. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kalau dia bersama Naruto. Naruto si anak ajaib." Iruka mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum sambil menatap dua insan yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Hey, bangun sudah sampai!" teriak Tsunade tepat disebelah telinga Jessica.

Dia tersentak kaget kemudian bangun dengan kepupungan. Naruto yang kepalanya kehilangan penyangga sontan tubuh Naruto tanpa sengaja jatuh ke arah Kessica.

"Ih! Apa-apaan sih! Sakit tahu!" Jessica galak, dia lalu berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Naruto sambil sesekali memukul-mukul kepala Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya sadarkan diri dengan rasa sakit nyut-nyutan dari kepalanya. "Kau apa-apaan sih?! Aku bisa gagar otak tahu!" balas Naruto sewot.

"Orang tidak punya otak bisa gagar otak?" Jessica meremehkan. Setelah itu dia bangkit dan keluar dari kereta meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menahan marah.

Jessica keluar dari kereta. Serasa baru keluar dari pintu penjelajah waktu Doraemon dia merasa telah berada di tempat yang asing. Tidak ada batu dimana-mana, tidak ada air terjun raksasa. Hanya ada gedung-gedung yang berdekatan dengan warna cerah. Dia memutar tubuhnya, sedikit takjub. Gedungnya bukan gedung-gedung mewah dengan gaya klasik seperti di Inggris tapi suasananya hangat. Dia lalu menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya ada gedung besar dengan _design lucu_ bentuknya setengah lingkaran. Gedung Hokage. Kepalanya mendongak melihat lima ukiran patung pada tebing besar dibelakang desa, disana ada wajah yang Gondaime Hokage pada urutan terakhir. Wanita cantik dan seksi yang datang kemarin. Tsunade.

Naruto lalu turun memperhatikan Jessica yang memandang patung-patung itu.

"Itu patung apa?" tanya Jessica saat merasakan Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Itu patung hokage," jawab Naruto. "Yang itu hokage pertama namanya Hashirama dia kakeknya Tsunade-baa-san, terus itu Hokage kedua adiknya, itu Hokage ketiga Sarutobi ojii-san. Itu Tousan." Naruto lalu menunjuk patung ke empat.

Jessica lalu mengerutkan kening, lalu memandang wajah Naruto dan patung itu secara bergiliran. "Ya, agak mirip. Tapi Tou-sanmu jauh lebih tampan."

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Ya, aku tahu." Naruto lalu mengamati Jessica yang masih sibuk memandang sekeliling. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak remaja kegirangan yang berlari ke arah mereka. Dia memakai syal biru yang sangat panjang sampai menyentuh lantai.

"Kak Naruto!"

Dia lalu berhenti ketika jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Naruto sementara Jessica masih memunggunginya.

"Kau sibuk tidak? Temani aku berlatih ya. Aku akan direkomendasikan menjadi genin," ucapnya dengan nada penuh semangat.

Naruto terlihat seperti berpikir. "Hmmm, jangan hari ini ya, aku sibuk. Aku harus menemani dia." Naruto lalu menunjuk Jessica yang masih memunggungi mereka.

"Hah? Siapa Kakak itu?" Konohamaru penasaran. Dia tidak pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya. Postur badannya mirip Ino tapi lebih tinggi rambutnya juga pirang keemasan bukan pirang pucat seperti ini juga tidak keriting.

Gadis itu berbalik. Bagai adegan sinetron ada filter-filter kelap-kelip saat Jessica menoleh. Rambutnya berterbangan terkena angin. Konohamaru seperti terhipnotis, mulutnya menganga. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Oh! Ini yang namanya Dewi!

Jessica mengerutkan dahinya melihat ekspresi LAKI-LAKI TAK DIKENAL yang menatapnya terpana. Naruto tidak kaget, dia juga seperti itu awal-awal melihat Jessica.

"Hei! Konohamaru!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Konohamaru. Tidak mempan, akhirnya dia memilih menjitak kepala Konohamaru.

Pletak!

"AWWW!" Konohamaru merintih kesakitan. Dia lalu mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Dia Jessica… hmm, dia itu…"

"Tunangannya Naruto." Tiba-tiba Jessica memotong ucapan Naruto. "Kenapa gugup? Harusnya kamu bangga dong, punya tunangan seperti aku." Jessica lalu mengibaskan rambutnya, membuat Konohamaru deg-degan lagi.

"HAHHHH?" Konohamaru mendelik tidak percaya. Dia lalu menatap Naruto dan Jessica bergantian. Sangat lama. "Oh, jadi kak Jessica ini puteri dari Iwagakure tapi wajahnya tidak seperti orang-orang disana. Mak-maksudku dia seperti boneka Barbie."

Jessica memandangnya dengan wajah berkerut. Sedetik kemudian dia tidak bicara dan kembali mengibaskan rambutnya. Naruto memincingkan matanya menatap Jessica.

"Kesombongan mutlak dan abadi," sinisnya. _Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan pertunangan ini?_

"Wah, kau beruntung ya Naruto-senpai! Aku benar-benar iri!" Konohamaru masih menggebu-gebu tidak sadar akan sikap tidak bersahabat Jessica.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Begitulah~" jawabnya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Oi, Naruto! Kau diminta ke ruangan Hokage sekarang." Yamato berteriak memanggil Naruto dari lantai dua. "Kau juga puteri, Hokage ingin menghadapmu!"

"Konohamaru, aku duluan ya. Besok aku akan mengajarimu. Ja!" Naruto lalu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum hangat pada Konohamaru. Konohamaru membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Sementara Jessica diseret-seret oleh Naruto untuk segera menemui Hokage setelah sebelumnya dia menolak karena jauh. Jauh? Dasar manja!

.

0o0o0o

.

"Ih, ini rumahmu? Kumuh sekali, ini sih mirip kandang ayam." Jessica lalu melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi dengan pandangan jijik.

Benar saja, flat Naruto benar-benar HANCUR!

"Bersihkan ini semua, aku tidak bisa tidur! Kotor, bau! Apa itu! Ada ulat dan belatung pada tumpukan snack kemasan! Itu menjijikan! Kenapa kau bisa hidup seperti ini sih?" Jessica kembali mengomel.

"Maaf, dari dulu aku hidup sendiri. Aku juga seorang ninja jadi jarang berada di flat. Maaf kalay kotor, nanti akan aku bersihkan." Naruto mendengus sebal. Dia lalu mengeluarkan plastik sampah besar yang dia minta pada nenek tetangga dan mulai memasukan sampah-sampahnya ke dalam plastik. Memang sih ini sangat menjijikan tapi selama dia masih punya ranjang itu tidak masalah. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu! Dia hanya punya satu ranjang!

**Flashback**

"Jadi? Kau meminta kami untuk mendiskusikan dimana Jessica akan tinggal?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu mendiskusikan. Dia akan tinggal di tempatmu. Ini perintah." Tsunade lalu menatap tajam Jessica yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk meluncurkan protes. "Tidak ada bantahan."

"Apa-apaan ini? Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" Jessica lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sejuta makna. Sementara Naruto nampak tidak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan Jessica. Orang bodoh.

"Ya sudah, tinggal menikah saja," jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jessica masih bersikeras.

"Lalu? Naruto pria baik-baik. Dia tidak akan macam-macam, lagi pula kau galak dia takut mendekatimu."

Kalimat terakhir sang Gondaime Hokage kontan menusuk lubuk hatinya. "_Apa? Jadi aku gadis galak begitu?_"

"Apasih yang kalian peributkan? Ano baa-san. Flatku sangat kecil, aku tidak yakin gadis ini akan betah disana." Naruto lalu menatap Jessica sambil mencibir.

"Jelaslah, aku kan seorang puteri." Jessica sombong mode on.

"Lagi pula dia hanya menyusahkan. Dia tidak akan membantu."

Jessica lalu memukul Naruto. Naruto menghindar, dia justru menahan pergelangan tangan Jessica. Jessica ingin melepasnya tapi sulit. Mereka lalu bergulat sampai Jessica menginjak kaki Naruto.

"AW!" jerit Naruto

"Oke, aku akan tinggal di tempatmu. Aku akan menyusahkanmu setiap hari sampai kau mati pelan-pelan," ancam Jessica.

**End of Flasback**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Hai, sori Ida sibuk banget nih, jadi telat deh updatenya. Hmmm… mungkin chap ini rada garing, aneh mungkin -_- gatau deh. Mohon maaf oleh salah infonya di chap lalu sudah aku edit kok. Maaf juga kalo chap ini banyak typo aku ga sempet cek ulang. Mungkin nanti akan aku edit.

Btw, disini ada SASUHINA 3 aku suka sekali. Bole gak aku selipin disini? Baru sempet bikin adegan merekaa :( Aku selipin yayayayyayaa?

Makasi udah review orang-orang kece : **Guest**, : yo ini sudah sori telat bro. **diarra**, : sudah ini 3. **Kamikaze, : **yo ini sudah 3. **DT 666, : **soedaaahh 3**coro-chan**** , : **udah tak bales ya di PM, sini muncul lageehh 3 **Namikaze itsui, : ** udah lumutan belom? Wkakaka sori lama ini sudah update smoga puasss. **XG-Naru**** : **sudah aku balas di PM yaah 3 ini sudah update makasi udah baca 3** , ****ramadanz, : **ini sudah update 3** YU : ** ini sudah upate 3 **, Manguni, :** Masa? Makasi deh sudah suka3 we are Jessica lover (?) **Guest, :** ya gitu deh, wkwkwk ini sudah banyak belom? Thanks yoo.** MORPH, :** ini sudah ** : **ini soedah lanjoeeett 3 **, **** 93**** : ** Masa? Thankyouu arigatou sukseme 3**, ****Akira Nathanael Redfield****,** : sudah di PM ya, btw fict requestmu in progress wait yaah…


	4. Chapter 4 : Akrab?

**Caring Spoiled Princess**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©, This fict belongs to Ida Akaibara ©**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Waning : Gaje gila, Semi-Canon katanya -.- , OOC, OC, Ancur. Just for fun ! ^.^**

**.**

**.**

"Bersihkan ini semua, aku tidak bisa tidur! Kotor, bau! Apa itu! Ada ulat dan belatung pada tumpukan snack kemasan! Itu menjijikan! Kenapa kau bisa hidup seperti ini sih?" Jessica kembali mengomel.

"Maaf, dari dulu aku hidup sendiri. Aku juga seorang ninja jadi jarang berada di flat. Maaf kalau kotor, nanti akan aku bersihkan." Naruto mendengus sebal. Dia lalu mengeluarkan plastik sampah besar yang dia minta pada nenek tetangga dan mulai memasukan sampah-sampahnya ke dalam plastik. Memang sih ini sangat menjijikan tapi selama dia masih punya ranjang itu tidak masalah. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu! Dia hanya punya satu ranjang!

Naruto menoleh mendapati Jessica sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sejuta makna sama seperti pandangan yang dilontarkan padanya saat mereka berada di Gedung Hokage tadi.

Jessica lalu menunjuk ranjang Naruto."_Your bed is so small too small. We can sleep, no I can't sleep with this small bed."_

Naruto menaikan alisnya menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh. "Kenapa?"

Jessica memincingkan matanya. "Kau bodoh apa pura-pura bodoh?!"

"Kok galak?!" Naruto balas nyolot.

"Ranjangmu ini sempit sekali tahu. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur disana? Dengar ya ranjangku di Inggris itu sangat besar di Iwagakure juga. Aku kalau tidur tidak bisa diam! Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?" Jessica lalu duduk dengan kasar di ranjang Naruto.

_Krieettt…_

Decit ranjang saat Jessica dengan kasar mendudukinya.

"Siapa bilang kau akan tidur disana?" Naruto lalu menatap Jessica dengan senyum jailnya. "Bagaimanapun ini flatku ranjang itu juga punyaku. Aku tidak mengijinkan kau tidur disana karena tempat itu adalah asetku satu-satunya."

"Ih? Siapa yang peduli? Pokoknya siapa yang duluan tidur disini dia yang punya," ujar Jessica sepihak. Dia lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kemudian tidur membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto tidak kehabisan akal. Dia ingin sedikit mengerjai Jessica atas aksi tidak sopan dan tidak tahu dirinya juga karena tingkah menyebalkan gadis bule yang angkuh ini.

"_Kagebunshin no jutsuu_!"

_Poof… Poof…Poof_

Naruto sudah terbagi menjadi lima Naruto sekarang. Satu dari mereka mengambil futon dari sebuah lemari geser dekat kamar. Futon dilempar bunnshin kedua menangkapnya kemudian mengembangkannya di lantai. Dua dari mereka tiba-tiba saja mengangkat Jessica.

Jessica kaget, karena dia diangkat oleh dua orang Naruto. Dia tahu ini ninjustu tapi tetap saja dia kaget. Dia diangkat dengan masing-masing bunnshin itu memegang pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"_What the hell are you doin'?_"

Mereka lalu melempar Jessica ke futon yang empuk itu.

_Bruk_

"Agh!" jerit Jessica saat punggungnya menyentuh futon.

Kemudian yang terakhir sepertinya itu Naruto yang asli melompat ke ranjang. Jessica bangkit, dia lalu melirik tajam Naruto yang tengah duduk di ranjang. Jessica hendak menghadangnya tapi dua Naruto yang lain menghalanginya dengan memegang kedua lengannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau curang! CHEATER!" jerit Jessica mencoba melepas hadangan mereka tapi sia-sia. Jessica kembali dihempaskan ke atas futon.

Naruto yang asli tersenyum tiga jari. Dia lalu mencibir Jessica dari atas ranjang, sejurus kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang dan balik Naruto yang tidur memunggungi Jessica.

"Kau tidur di bawah saja. Futon itu empuk," gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

Jessica yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa menggumam kesal sambil menendang-nendang selimut futonnya. Melihat Naruto yang sudah terlelap membuatnya kesal. Dia lalu merebahkan dirinya dengan kasar di futon sejurus kemudian dia menarik selimut.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah memperlakukan aku seperti ini!" umpat Jessica sembari balik memunggi Naruto yang memunggunginya.

.

0o0o0o0

.

Naruto sudah terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu. Sampai samar-samar suara isakan tangis itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Awalnya dia tidak peduli dan menganggap itu hanya angin lalu. Tapi lama-lama tangis itu semakin jelas dengan malas Naruto akhirnya membuka matanya. Rasa penasaran memenuhi hatinya. Memang ada gossip di apartemennya ini konon ada hantu perempuan yang menghuninya dia sering menangis tiap malam memanggil nama pacarnya. Naruto tidak percaya karena dia tidak pernah melihatnya begitupula penghuni flat yang lain tapi mungkin malam ini akan lain ceritanya.

Akhirnya Naruto membuka matanya walaupun masih setengah tidur. Setelah terjaga dia bangkit dan mendudukan badannya. Dia menoleh sekeliling.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," gumamnya. Lampu masih menyala terang, Naruto lupa mematikannya.

"Hiks… hiks…hiks…jahat sekali. Hiks… hiks…m-masa aku tidur dibawah, dingin… mana banyak nyamuk lagi…sadis sekali…teganya memperlakukan aku seperti ini…hiks…hiks…"

Suara tangis itu masih ada. Dan sangat jelas sekarang, Naruto lalu menoleh kebawah. Mendapati Jessica yang sedang berlinang air mata sambil menepuk-nepuki sesuatu.

Jessica lalu melihat Naruto yang tengah bangun dan melihatnya. "Apa kau…hiks…hiks…lihat-lihat? Sudah puas? Menang kan? Senang kan? Hiks…hiks…Dasar jahat! Aku malas denganmu! Aku muak.. hikss…hiks…hiks…"

"Hiks…hiks…Ibuku saja tidak pernah menyuruku tidur di lantai. Kakekku juga, awas saja kalau sampai mereka tahu. Hiks…hiks… huaaaaa!" Jessica menjerit saat melihat Naruto menyingkap selimutnya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan monster itu muncul lagi begitu juga dengan Naruto yang membelah diri menjadi lima orang. Sekarang dia akan diapakan?

Kini Naruto berjongkok di depan wajah Jessica. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jessica yang masih menangis kencang.

"Jangan menangis, kamarku tidak kedap suara tetangga akan terganggu," bisik Naruto. Dia lalu menghembuskan nafas bosan. Naruto menarik ujung selimut kemudian menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang bermuara di pipi Jessica. "Kau menang, aku yang mengalah."

.

0o0o0o0

.

Sambil tersenyum girang Jessica merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menarik selimut sampai sebatas lehernya kemudian tidur dengan posisi terlentang.

Sementara Naruto tidur dengan wajah kesal di bawah.

"Jessica," ujar Naruto pelan.

"Hm?" respon Jessica singkat.

"Oyasumi."

"_Good night, _bodoh!" Jessica lalu berbalik dan kembali memunggungi Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka terlelap dalam tidur masing-masing.

.

0o0o0o.

.

_Nguingg…_

_Nguiinggg…_

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia lalu merasa ada sesuatu yang menggigit tangannya.

_Nguingg…_

_Nguingg…_

Naruto mulai fokus. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

_Plak…Plak…Plak_

Naruto bangkit. Dia lalu menatap telapak tangannya yang penuh akan nyamuk bahkan beberapa ada yang sudah berhasil menghidap darahnya. '_pantas saja si Jessica menangis,_' batinnya.

Naruto lalu menatap sekeliling. Kamarnya benar-benar kotor, ada banyak sampah yang tergeletak sembarangan bercampur dengan pakain kotor. Cucian kotor di westafel juga belum dia bereskan ada banyak lalat yang menari disana.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat lagi. Sepertinya dia harus membersihkan ini semua jika ingin tidur nyenyak. Dia lalu menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan dan kirinya kemudian membentuk tanda panah.

_Poof… Poof…Poof_

Sudah ada banyak Naruto sekarang. Naruto lalu menyibak selimutnya kemudian berdiri.

"Teman-teman, aku ada misi. Bersihkan ruangan ini secepatnya! Tapi kalian tidak boleh ribut. Mengerti?"

"Ah, bosan. Lebih baik tidur saja," jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau banyak nyamuk?" balas Naruto yang asli sewot.

Bunshinnya lalu melirik Jessica dengan seringai anehnya. "Tidur sama Jessica, enak tuh…"

Sedetik kemudian bunshin itu ditendang dan menghilang dalam gumpalan asap. "Jangan macam-macam!" Naruto lalu mendelik ke arah bunshin lainnya yang menatapnya ngerti.

"Ayo!" bisik Naruto dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

Jam menunjukan angka 05.00AM

Ruangan kecil yang awalnya mirip kapal pecah yang terkena bom nuklir kini tengah berubah menjadi flat sesungguhnya. Bersih, mengkilap. Bagian dapur, ruang tamu dan kamarnya sudah bersihsihsihsih. Nyamuk-nyamuk sudah dia usir dengan semprotan ajaib dari sebuah penemuan yang bernama obat nyamuk semprot.

Kita sorot ke lantai. Di lantai yang letaknya di bawah ranjang seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah tidur dengan nyenyak diatas futonnya. Dia mendengkur halus dan sama sekali tidak bergeser dari posisi awalnya saat tidur. Naruto baru tidur dua jam lalu setelah melakukan aksi bersih-bersih masal dadakan yang dia lakukan tadi malam bersama rekan-rekan kloningannya.

Lain dengan Naruto yang tidur dengan tenang gadis berambut ikal pirang keemasan itu tidur dengan gelisah, dia beberapa kali berganti posisi, berguling kesana-kemari tapi dia masih dikuasai oleh alam bawah sadarnya. Jessica terus tidur seperti itu sampai akhirnya dia sampai pada puncaknya. Dia lupa diri, kalau dia sudah tidak berada di Inggris ataupun Iwagakure dengan ranjang _king size_ eh maksudnya _super queen size_ yang bisa memuat satu tim pemain sepak bola melaikan dia berada diatas kasur kecil yang sebenarnya hanya layak ditempati satu orang, dua orang juga bisa tapi mereka harus tidur merapat.

Jessica terus seperti itu sampai dia tidak sadar dia sudah berada di ujung ranjang dan…

_**Bruakk!**_

"AGHHH!" rintih Naruto kesakitan.

Badannya sakit setelah dia merasa telah ditiimpa sesuatu yang berat. Naruto masih meringis kesakitan terutama bagian perut dan pahanya. Tapi setelah itu yang dia rasakan malah aneh, seperti ada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya.

Dengan rasa penasaran Naruto membuka kedua mata birunya. Alahkah terkejutnya dia melihat hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Jessica yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan Jessica membenamkan wajahnya di dalam leher Naruto sementara tangan kananya berada di atas dada Naruto.

Jessica masih tertidur dengan pulas, dapat diketahui deru nafas hangat teratur miliknya yang menggelitik leher Naruto.

"Hmmm…" Jessica hanya menggerang pelan tanpa mau sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Hey, Jessica apa yang kau lakukan. Sakit!" rengek Naruto dengan suara parau khas bangun tidurnya.

Naruto mencoba menjauhkan kepala Jessica tapi Jessica tidak bergeming malang mengunci tubuhnya dengan mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. Naruto jadi tidak bisa bangun, sementara itu kepalanya masih nyut-nyutan karena begadang bersih-bersih. Kenapa Jessica tidak pernah membuat dirinya tenang sih?

"_Aku akan menyusahkanmu setiap hari sampai kau mati pelan-pelan._"

Entah kenapa kalimat itu kembali menggema ditelinga Naruto. Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian menyipitkan matanya memandang Jessica.

"Hey, Jessica. Dengar ya, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kau susahkan seperti ini."

Tidak ada jawaban. Jessica tidak bergeming sama sekali dari posisinya.

Naruto menggerutu sebentar. Sekarang dia sedang berada dalam posisi sulit, terjerat dalam rumus fisika yang berjudul asas kelembaman dimana sebuah benda merasa malas untuk bergeser dari posisinya itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Dia terlalu lelah, setelah itu yang paling dia takutkan dia tidak bisa tidur lagi seharian. Memang sih dia sedang kosong misi tapi apa yang dia lakukan seharian?

Naruto akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Dia lalu menyibak selimutnya, menarik pelan bagian yang ditiduri Jessica. Kemudian dia melapisi selimut itu pada mereka berdua dan kembali terlelap.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

Jessica yang pertama kali bangun pagi itu. Cahaya matahari sangat menyengat merembet dari jendela yang sudah terlapisi korden dan menusuk-nusuk matanya seolah berbicara.

"Hey, Jessica bangun sudah siang. Kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan membakarmu."

Jessica dengan malas akhirnya membuka matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dia kembali menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya matahari itu kembali menusuk-nusuk matanya. Dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisi itu entah kenapa dia tidak ingin bangun. Hanya dua kata yang bisa dia lukiskan hangat dan nyaman tumben dia bisa tidur tenang biasanya dia tidur seperti kerbau. Dia lalu menoleh ke samping, alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia melihat leher jenjang dari seseorang berambut pirang. Jessica lalu mengedarkan pandangannya lebih jauh. Sosok pria pirang dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing itu tidur dengan menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala Jessica tangannya kananya juga memeluk Jessica. Jessica melebarkan matanya yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi Jessica juga memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat malah. Tangannya ada di dada pria itu. Kedua kakinya juga menjepit kaki pria itu. Setengah menjerit dia bangun dan berusaha melepas tangan pria pirang yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Jessica lebih terkejut lagi saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan ini. Ini bukan rimba di tengah hutan amazon atau rangka kapal selam yang terkena bom nuklir kemudian disapu ombak sampai tenggelam atau kapal terbang yang pecah karena menabrak tebing. Ini flat, flat yang minimalis dan…bersih.

Jessica lalu melirik Naruto yang masih tertidur sangat pulas. Kumis kucingnya itu bergerak naik turun mengikuti laju nafasnya. Dia jadi menggemaskan kalau tidur. Setidaknya Jessica tidak bisa mendengar suara cemprengnya padahal suara Jessica tak kalah menggelegarnya.

Jessica lalu melirik jam.

02.00PM

Jessica nyaris menjerit! Dia terkejut. Dia sudah tidur seharian.

_Kriukkk…_

Jessica meraba perutnya. Dia lapar!

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan Jessica lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan sadis.

"Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO!" awalnya dari desahan kecil dan berakhir dengan sebuah teriakan menggelegar sontak saja langsung membangunkan biju kyuubi ini. Naruto bangun dengan terkaget-kaget lagi. Dia lalu melirik Jessica dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau mengganggu tidurku." Seperti itu kira-kira arti tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Sudah jam dua sore!"

"APA?!"

Setelah itu terdengar suara krasak-krusuk, brak-bruk-brak-bruk, percek-cokan kecil dan adegan drama terlulang lagi. Dan terjadi lagi~ Kisah lama yang terulang kembali~

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Aduuuuh, lapaaaaaaaaaar! Kita mau makan dimana lama sekali. Aku capek, aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berjalan Narutoooo! Kenapa enggak _delivery_ aja sih?" gerutu Jessica entah untuk keberapa kalinya semenjak mereka melangkah. Naruto berusaha menutup telinganya tidak mempedulikan rengekan manja Jessica. Dia tetap berjalan mendahului Jessica yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan dibelakangnya. Kepala dan badannya sakit kalau Jessica merengek sambil memukul-mukulnya.

"AAAA! Jangan tinggalkan aku NARUTOOOO!" jeritnya lagi saat melihat Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan malah terus melangkah. Jeritan Jessica sangat keras sehingga membuat jalan tersibak membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Desas-desus penduduk desa mulai beraksi. Mereka lalu memberi praduga-praduga soal kejadian ini.

Naruto yang malu luar biasa. Terpaksa berbalik dan menghampiri Jessica yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Baiklah, kau capek kan? Sini aku gendong!"

Naruto lalu memunggungi Jessica. Dia menekuk kakinya dan memposisikan tangannya kebelakang. Jessica tidak merespon, dia malah mencibir Naruto dan lanjut berjalan walau langkahnya sempoyongan.

_Kriukk…._

Perutnya tidak bisa kompromi, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia merasa kepalaran. Sementara Naruto menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Naruto.

"Diam! Lebih baik aku jalan sampai kakiku putus dari pada harus digendong oleh orang memalukan dan jahat sepertimu. Tak sudi!" balas Jessica galak.

"Ck, keras kepala sekali. Kalau kau terjatuh dan kaki mulusmu terluka bagaimana?" Naruto kembali mengkhawatirkan gadis ini. Meskipun cantik dan terawat, Jessica adalah tipe gadis ceroboh yang suka seenaknya.

"Apa pedulimu? Sok perhatian!"

Naruto menggerutu sebal. "Kenapa aku selalu salah sih? Kau sama saja seperti si Teme! Menyebalkan!"

Jessica berhenti.

_Kriukk…_

Perutnya, dia benar-benar kelaparan. Dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini dia bisa mati! Dulu di Inggris dan di Iwagakure selalu ada pelayan yang mengatur jadwal makan pagi, siang dan malamnya. Semuanya sudah siap dan dia tinggal makan. Dia ingin makan apa tinggal pesan. Sekarang kenapa susah sekali.

Jessica merintih kesakitan. Perutnya perih. Ini hanya rasa lapar biasa tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah mengalami ini. Naruto jadi prihatin.

"Sudahlah, jangan keras kepala! Biar aku gendong saja!"

Naruto lalu segera menaruh Jessica di punggungnya. Jessica yang sudah sangat kelaparan itu pasrah saja saat di gendong. Pandangannya sudah kabur, dia tidak suka! Dia tidak suka kepalaran! Kelaparan rasanya tidak enak!

Mendadak Naruto jadi pusat perhatian lagi. Jessica menyangka dagunya pada bahu Naruto. Perutnya terus berbunyi, padahal penampilan Jessica tidak menyolok tapi dia tetap saja cantik. Dia hanya memakai kaos polos berwarna coklat dan celana pendek berwarna hitam dengan sandal jepit bewarna abu-abu. Rambutnya dikuncir sepeti Ino. Dia sedang kalap ingin cepat-cepat makan sampai lupa dandan. Memang lapar itu rasanya tidak enak. Ramen Ichiraku masih agak jauh.

_Sshhhh…._

Mendadak hidung Jessica mencium sesuatu.

"Stop! Berhenti!" teriak Jessica.

Naruto lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap heran pada Jessica. "Apa?"

"Ini apa? Baunya enak! Dari arah sana!" Jessica lalu menunjuk sebuah kedai Dorayaki yang baru saja memasukan potongan-potongan Dorayaki hangat kedalam wadah kacanya. Jessica lalu menatap kue makanan Doraemon itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Itu! Aku mau makan itu!" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas berat sambil menuntun Jessica kesana. Penjual Dorayaki seorang nenek-nenek tua agak terkejut melihat Naruto mengunjungi tokonya sambil menggendong seorang gadis cantik.

"Wah, Naruto-kun! Tumben kemari, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya nenek tua itu ramah.

"Ano, Baa-san. Aku mau dua potong Dorayaki." Naruto lalu melirik Jessica yang sudah tidak bernyawa dalam gendongannya.

Nenek itu tertawa kemudian menyodorkan makanan Doraemon itu pada Naruto. Tapi Jessica sudah keburu mengambilnya dengan rakus. Dia lalu membuka isinya kemudian mulai menggigitnya. Satu gigitan kecil kemudian berubah menjadi gigitan besar-besar.

"Awas, tersedak," ingat Naruto tapi Jessica hanya mencibirnya.

"Enak," gumam Jessica disela makannya.

Nenek itu jadi tertawa dan senang dipuji seperti itu. Seperti melupakan satu hal, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan dompet kataknya. "Berapa Baa-san?"

Nenek itu kaget, dia lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak usah, hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan untukmu Naruto. Kau sudah menyelamatkan Dunia Ninja, Konoha dan kami semua. Anggap saja itu ucapan terimakasih. Kapan-kapan mampir ya! Ajak pacarmu juga." Nenek itu lalu mengedipkan matanya ke arah Jessica yang kini menjilat-jilati tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, Baa-san! Ja!"

Naruto lalu berjalan lagi. Sampai si Jessica cerewet lagi.

"Aku masih lapar, mana haus~" rengeknya lagi. Dia yang ada dalam gendongan Naruto apalagi dengan wajah yang sangat dekat juga karena Jessica merengek tepat di kuping Naruto. Naruto jadi tahu apa yang dia mau.

"Naruto aku haus. Ingin es kr—ah! Itu dia!" Jessica lalu menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim yang ramai oleh anak-anak. "Belikan aku satu! Belikan aku satu!" Jessica terlonjak-lonjak dalam gendongan Naruto membuat Naruto kewalahan.

Terpaksa Naruto menurutinya lagi. Disana ada seorang paman yang sedang menjual es krim dengan ramahnya. Dia kaget melihat Naruto mengunjungi kedai es krimnya.

"Wah! Naruto-sama! Tumben kemari. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Sapa paman itu ramah.

"Anu, Paman. Begini hmm… aku ingin dua buah mangkuk es krim untuk aku dan dia," ujar Naruto sambil melirik Jessica yang keadaannya sudah normal. Dua buah Dorayaki ukuran besar sudah cukup mengganjal perutnya. Tapi dia masih ingin digendong jadi dia diam saja sampai Naruto menyuruhnya turun.

"Turun dulu,."

Jessica lalu turun dan memilih duduk di salah satu bangku kecil di kedai es krim itu. Kedainya kecil, tapi desainnya unik. Warna-warni khas anak-anak juga beberapa mainan dan boneka ada disetiap sudut ruangan.

"Kalian mau es krim rasa apa ?" Paman itu kembali bertanya ramah.

"Stawberry!" jawab Jessica mantap.

"Coklat!" jawab Naruto tak kalah mantap.

Mereka benar-benar seperti dua anak kecil yang belum pernah makan es krim.

"Baiklah, kalian duduk dulu biar aku buatkan."

.

0o0o0o0o

.

**Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha**

Sasuke hanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Dia benar-benar bosan, berinteraksi dengan orang gila, dikunjungi oleh orang-orang gila, bermain dengan orang gila. Bisa-bisa dia benar-benar gila. Hokage cerewet itu mengancam akan mengurungnya lebih lama lagi kalau dia mencoba kabur-kaburan. Awalnya dia bosan, sampai dia melihat sosok yang dia kenal tengah memasuki ruang _cek_-_up _Psikiater. Sasuke menyeringai melihat siapa orang itu.

.

0o0o0o0o

.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku merasa Akamaru seperti masih hidup. Aku sering mendengar gong-gongannya tiba-tiba. Aku juga seperti tiba-tiba melihatnya, tapi Akamaru tidak senang dia sedih, dia cemberut dan kadang dia marah dan ingin menerkamku. Aku takut sungguh! Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Nah! Dia ada disana sekarang! Dia menggong-gong dan ingin menggigitku! Singkirkan dia!"

Shibaku Irazuka, seorang Psikolog Konoha hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat mendengar reaksi Kiba yang menjerit-jerit. "Tenangkan dirimu, kau masih diliputi oleh perasaan sedih. Kau tidak rela melepas Akamaru. Mungkin kau akan aku beri penanangan khusus. Kau perlu diopname selama dua hari." Shibaku lalu menutup lembar berkasnya. Dia menatap Kiba yang masih duduk dengan ketakutan. "Tenang, kau hanya belum rela melepas Akamaru atau siapalah itu. Kau harus mencari kesenangan setelah keluar dari terapi nanti."

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

"Ini tempat apa?" tanya Jessica saat dirinya memasuki kedai yang tidak dia kenal. Bau semerbak kuah kaldu babi menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumannya. Dia dan Naruto sudah duduk manis sembari Naruto memesankan menu seenaknya pada si penjual.

"Ini Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, tempat favoritku," jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Oh." Jessica malah jadi tidak bersemangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Dua buah mangkuk Mie Ramen Special. Naruto sudah bersemangat dan mulai melahap makannya.

"_Ittadakimasu!"_

Jessica menatap Naruto yang makan dengan lahap. Sementara dia yang tidak bersemangat hanya mengaduk-ngaduk mienya dengan bosan.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Tidak enak ya?" tanya pedagang itu dia memperhatikan wajah Jessica yang murung sembari mengadung ramen.

Jessica menggeleng. Karena Naruto adalah tipe pria kepo yang selalu ingin tahu dia sampai berhenti makan demi memperhatikan Jessica. "Kenapa lagi kau?" tanyanya mengintimidasi.

"Bukan, aku agak susah kalau makan pakai sumpit." Jessica lalu menoleh Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Masa tidak bisa pakai sumpit? Bodoh sekali sih," ejek Naruto.

"Kau yang bodoh! Selalu jadi yang terbodoh! Aku hanya belum biasa pakai sumpit, bodoh!" balas Jessica sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Naruto pakai sumpit. Tidak ada ampun, Naruto lalu menghentikan pergelangan tangan Jessica. Jessica paling benci kalau Naruto mengunci pertahannya, dia berontak dia mencoba mengigit tangan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kau ingin menggigitku? Berhenti itu menjijikan!" teriak Naruto.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalian bedua ini lucu sekali. Jessica benar itu namamu? Ini aku berikan sendok." Paman itu lalu menyodorkan sebuah sendok porselin besar. Jessica lalu melepas cengkraman Naruto yang longgar dan segera mengambil sendok itu.

"Dasar manja!"

"Diam kau idiot!"

Paman itu kembali tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala dia lalu melirik Naruto sambil senyam-senyum. Merasa aneh Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa paman?"

"Kalian lucu sekali. Ini puteri dari Iwagakure itu?"

Jessica mengerling. "Aku yang lucu dia yang bodoh. Iya, aku cucu Onoki si Tsuchikage."

"Yang ditanya siapa yang jawab siapa."

BRUAAKK!

Satu pukulan keras mengenai bahu kiri Naruto.

Naruto meringis, bagaimanapun lama-lama Jessica jadi semakin menjadi-jadi mirip Sakura. "lama-lama kau mirip Sakura-chan tau!"

Jessica menaikan alisnya. "Siapa?"

Naruto mulai sok-sok rahasiaan. Naruto buang muka, "adadeh, bukan siapa-siapa."

"Sok-sok rahasiaan. Paman tahu siapa Sakura?" Jessica lalu bertanya pada paman penjual ramen yang kini sedang ngobrol dengan mereka. Kedai ramen sedang sepi siang menjelang sore begini, hanya ada mereka berdua dalam kedai ini.

"Sakura itu teman Naruto yang rambutnya berwarna _pink_. Naruto suka padanya tapi Sakura tidak menyukainya. Setiap Naruto melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai dia akan memukul Naruto atau melakukan aksi anarkis lainnya," jawab paman itu apa adanya.

Jessica mengangguk sok-sok mengerti. Dia lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyum menggoda. "Cinta tak terbalaskan, hm?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan memilih memakan ramennya dengan membabi buta.

"Ck, bodoh!" semprot Jessica kesal entah kenapa. Dia mulai melahap ramennya sambil ikut membuang muka.

"Kau jangan cemburu begitu dong, Jessica. Sekarang kan kalian sudah bertunangan. Maaf aku menyinggung Sakura," goda paman itu lagi. Jessica pura-pura cuek.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Dengan orang seperti itu? Tidak."

"Oh, ternyata benar kau Naruto aku dengan kau baru pulang da—"

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria dengan model rambut ala buah nanas memasuki kedai itu. Kalimatnya terhenti ketika dia melihat Jessica dan Paman Ichiraku melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya bosan. Dia memilih duduk disebelah Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Jangan melihat aku seperti itu dong, Paman. Menyebalkan," hardik pria itu tajam.

Paman penjual ramen hanya tertawa ramah. "Hahaha, aku hanya ingin melihat arah munculnya suara. Kau jangan marah begitu dong. Shikamaru."

"Kenapa kau datang marah-marah?" tanya Naruto tidak peka seperti biasa.

Shikamaru memilih diam, dia lalu melirik perempuan disamping Naruto yang sedang sibuk melahap ramennya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada pelan pada Naruto.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru dengan pandangan bosan. "Dia Jessica, cucunya Tsuchikage. Oh iya, Jessica, kenalkan ini Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru Nara," ujar Shikamaru sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jessica," jawab Jessica singkat tanpa membalas uluran tangan Shikamaru. "Tanganku lengket karena kuah ramen, _sorry,_" sambung Jessica buru-buru, entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam diri Shikamaru yang membuat Jessica segan padanya.

"Tak apa." Shikamaru lalu melirik Jessica yang mengambil _tissue_ dan mulai mengelap bibirnya. "Paman, satu lagi dong. _One more._"

"Oke, tunggu Jessica." Ichiraku lalu berkutat kembali dengan dapurnya.

"Kau benar-benar cucu Tsuchikage?" Shikamaru masih belum percaya. Dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Onoki dalam hal apapun, untuk saat ini.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku dan kakek memang jauh berbeda apalagi soal urusan rupa."

Naruto mencoba sabar untuk tidak memuntahkan ramennya. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Cobalah berpikir kritis dan sesuai realita. Dan faktanya Jessica memang cantik! Dan kekeknya buruk rupa.

"Tapi sifat kalian sama," sambung Naruto.

"Diam kau bodoh! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menjawab!" Lama-lama Jessica kesal sekali dengan Naruto.

"Aku punya mulut dan bicara juga gratis! Bwek!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Akan ku buat mulutmu diam." Jessica kembali ingin menyerang Naruto dan aksi gulat itupun dimulai. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat kedua insan aneh ini.

"Sudah, kalian tidak malu apa. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini. Tahu situasi dong!" Shikamaru jadi risih, Jessica tidak seanggun bayangannya tadi. Walaupun dandannya hari ini asal tapi dia tetap cantik tapi melihat cara bicaranya tadi Shikamaru yakin dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Ino, dkk.

Sadar akan sikapnya Jessica membuang muka. Bersamaan dengan pesanan ramen Jessica yang kedua.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau disini Shimakamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm." Shikamaru lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin ke rumah sakit jiwa tapi aku malas sendiri. Ino dan yang lain sudah duluan kesana."

"Oh iya! Aku lupa kalau aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi teme! Kau mau menjenguk teme juga?"

"Tidak juga, Kiba harus menjalani perawatan di RSJ, dia masih traumatic dia merasa Akamaru masih hidup. Aku ingin melihat keadaannya kemudian diminta Hokage untuk mengecek keadaannya Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu selesai makan, kita ke rumah sakit jiwa saja."

"_What? _Kita? Aku tidak ikut. Ngapain ke rumah sakit jiwa. Euh!"

"Nyari temen-temen kamu dah ke rumah sakit jiwa," celetuk Naruto yang kembali membuat Jessica mendelik.

"Bukannya temen-temenmu yang dari rumah sakit jiwa? _Good joke_! Hahahahahaa!"

Shikamaru hanya bisa kembali menghembuskan nafas berat kalimat terakhir Jessica spontan menohoknya. Iya, sih berarti dia dan Naruto temannya orang gila dong? Yah, mau apa lagi. Terus gimana dong?

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Bisa kok, enggak sekamar sama aku. Sesak tahu!" bentak Sasuke saat melihat Kiba sudah tidur dengan manis disebelahnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, memangnya sebanyak apa orang gila di rumah sakit ini sampai-sampai mereka harus ditempatkan sekamar.

"Mana aku tahu!" jawab Kiba ketus. Kepalanya pusing, dia ngantuk berat sehabis minum obat dari dokter. Kiba lalu menguap dengan lebar. "Aduh, aku ngant—"

"SASUKE-KUN~~~!"

Kiba kembali membelalakan matanya. Suara cempreng dan mengganggu itu. Dia lalu mendelik ke arah gerombolan perempuan cekikikan yang memasuki kamar dia eh mereka tanpa permisi.

"_LHO? KOK ADA KIBA?_"

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

_A/N : _

_Hello hello moshi moshi ciao ciao busy busy__  
Every time ai ga beep beep beep beep__._

_Hallo udah aku duga bakal lama updatenya. Udah mulai sekolah sibuk banget. Bukannya gimana, dokumentasi kegiatan MOS adik-adik kelas itu capek mana harus buat berita buat tayang tiap hari. Kapan nulisnya? Itudah masalah, mana novelku masih dalam proses editing buat tak kirim ke penerbit. Ga bisa bagi waktu maaf ya -_-_

_Ga maksud gimana tapi aku memang agak sibuk dan sekarang makin kurikulum baru ada jadwal baru nih buat skolaku jadinya aku Cuma sekolah hari Senin-Kamis sampai jam 2 siang -_- sabtu ekstra. Mainnya kapan dong? Pulang jam 2 siaran dari jam 2 siang-malem -_- blm belajar aduhhh…_

_Chapter ini rada matah menurut aku, masem banget. Konsep alur gunungnya belum terterap sepertinya. Maaf rada pendek beda 2 lembar sama yg chap 3 kok :p_

_Trs, kenapa aku munculin Sasu, Kiba sama Tenten? Kesannya emg belom keliatan sih :p yang udah pernah baca My Fiance is A Big Monster pasti tau :p Ssssttt jangan kasi tau dulu!_

_Makasi yang udah PM suru cepet update. Kalian sudah menyadarkan aku __ hiksss… Aku ga bisa bales review lhoo __ yg udah log-in mungkin aku bales via PM, kalo yg ga log-in beri aku kontak agar bisa menghubungi kaliaaannn :'(_

_Gimana chap ini? Maaf rada ngecewain seperti biasa aku belom sempet ngecek -_- eh aku mau ikut lomba cerpen nih, bisa ga kalian ngasi aku informasi konflik apa yg lg hit di kalangan remaja sekarang? Lagi jaman ya HTS, PHP, gitu ya? –_ —_

_Ohyaa, apalagi ya? Buat Teach Wild Brondong, itu errr disini aku ngucapin maaf rada lama bikinnya biasa seperti lagu diatas pertama NYAHHAHAHAHA_

_Abistu apalagi ya? Ohya, ada yang udah pernah nerbitin novel/coba nerbitin novel di teenlit gak? :O aku mau nanya sesuatu nihhh hihihihihi… sok sekali author nih jangan dah ditemenin hehehehe_

_Udah segitu aja. Happy reading and review minna! \(^0^)/_


	5. Chapter 5 : Oh Girl

**Caring Spoiled Princess**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©, This fict belongs to Ida Akaibara ©**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Waning : Gaje gila, Semi-Canon katanya -.- , OOC, OC, Ancur. Just for fun ! ^.^**

**.**

**.**

"Sial, aku benar-benar dibawa kemari," gerutu Jessica dia menyeret-nyeret kakinya agar menyamai langkah dua laki-laki jangkung di depannya.

"Kan kau sendiri yang mengikuti kami," balas Shikamaru sambil memberi tatapan menyebalkan.

"Ugh, kalau bukan karena aku takut tinggal sendiri di apartemen dan tidak tahu tempat-tempat di Konoha. _I won't ever come here!_" Jerit Jessica dengan nada frustasi. Detak jantungnya berdetak kencang saat kakinya benar-benar memasuki lorong menuju sel-sel orang-orang gila itu. Jessica berlari kecil kemudian memeluk erat lengan Naruto saat dia melihat beberapa orang-orang tidak waras itu duduk di sudut-sudut lorong sambil bertingkah tidak jelas. Salah seorang dari mereka tersenyum dan melambai-lambai pada Jessica.

"Aaaa, jangan mendekat. Menjijikan!" Jessica kini benar-benar memeluk erat Naruto. Menggencet erat tubuh laki-laki pirang disebelahnya yang kini memekik kesakitan.

Lengannya sakit karen Jessica memeluknya sangat kencang. "Hei sakit! Kau ini kenapa sih?" gerutu Naruto sewot.

"Aku takut tahu! Orang-orang itu menakutkan!" pekik Jessica masih memeluk erat Naruto.

"Namanya juga orang sakit jiwa. Kau jangan begitu, mereka juga manusia. Jangan mengintimidasi mereka mentang-mentang mereka ada kelainan." Pak Ustad Shikamaru mulai memberi ceramahnya.

Jessica menatapnya sebal. Sedangkan Naruto hanya manggut-manggut menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru.

"Kau dengar apa kata Shikamaru? Makannya jadi orang itu berhati mulia." Naruto ikut-ikut memberi ceramah.

Jessica tidak peduli dan tetap memeluk erat Naruto saat mereka masih melewati sel itu.

Tiba-tiba ada teriakan dari belakang. Suara langkah kaki super cepat, sepertinya ada yang ingin menghampiri mereka dari belakang. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Jessica menoleh, tapi baru saja mereka menoleh sosok itu sudah sangat dekat. Orang itu lalu melompat dan memeluk Shikamaru.

Jessica dan Naruto cengo.

Disana, wanita berumur sekitar penghujung dua puluhan dengan dandanan super menor. Rambutnya diikat lima belas, dia memakai baju sel rumah sakit dengan bawahan rok balet. Dia memakai _make up_ tebal dengan _lipstick_ merah menyala. Ditangannya kanannya ada dua buah pom-pom _cheerleaders_ dan satu tangannya lagi membawa sebuket besar bunga mawar dari plastik. Orang itu menatap Shikamaru dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Pacarku!" teriaknya seraya mempererat pelukannya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melotot, dia kaget dan berusaha melepas pelukan wanita aneh ini tapi gagal. Sudah jelas, dia pasti salah satu orang dari sel ini.

"Siapa kau? Aku bukan pacarmu! Lepas!"

Orang itu melotot. Dia nampak marah, dia memukul Shikamaru dengan buket bunga itu. "Kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai pacar? Dasar laki-laki hina!"

Shikamaru tidak dapat menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi wanita ini. Walaupun dia Shinobi dalam situasi seperti ini dia bahkan lupa kalau dirinya seorang ninja. Dia panik dan takut, berhadapan dengan orang sakit jiwa memang sangat menegangkan.

"Aku bukan pacarmu! Kau salah orang!"

"Tidak kau pacarku! Kau yang membuat aku kehilangan bayiku! Iya! Kau laki-laki hina itu! Kau bilang kau akan menikahiku!" Wanita ini membuang buket bunga dan pom-pomnya dan sekarang dia berusaha mencakar-cakar Shikamaru.

"Hei, jangan sakiti Shikamaru!" akhirnya Naruto sadar dari lamunanya dan berusaha menjauhkan wanita gila ini dari Shikamaru. Sementara Jessica? Dia masih bengong bahkan saat Naruto melepas cengkraman eratnya.

Wanita itu mau menghentikan aksi anarkisnya. Dia kini justru berbalik melihat Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia sekarang memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Iya aku tahu! Dia jahat dan kau baik! Aku mencintaimu! Izinkan aku menciumu!" dan detik itu juga wanita itu sudah mencium pipi Naruto.

Jessica sadar. Naruto teriak sekuat yang dia bisa. "TOLONG! ADA WANITA GILA! TOLONG HENTIKAN DIA."

Shikamaru yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa merinding membayangkan jika dirinya yang dicium wanita itu. Sementara bekas cakaran wanita itu masih menampak di wajahnya dan menimbulkan munculnya beberapa darah segar.

Beberapa suster lalu muncul bersama beberapa orang pria yang membawa ikatan berwarna putih. Pria-pria itu lalu menarik wanita itu menjauh dari Naruto.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! KALIAN MENG—AH!"

Wanita itu akhirnya bisa dilumpuhkan ketika seorang suster berhasil menyuntik bius wanita itu. Tubuh wanita itupun roboh dan langsung diikat dengan tali karet putih. Salah satu suster membungkuk memohon maaf.

"Maaf, dia pasien kronis. Dia sering mencelakai orang-orang disini. Tadi tanpa sepengetahuan kami dia melarikan diri dengan cara memukul petugas yang mengantar makanan dengan kayu. Wanita ini sudah tiga tahun disini." Suster itu terus membungkuk dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Melihat Shikamaru yang wajahnya penuh luka cakar, suster itu panik dan langsung menawari Shikamaru untuk membereskan lukanya.

Shikamaru yang sudah pulih dari rasa _shock_nya kembali _stay cool_ seperti semula. "Aku punya teman seorang Iryoo-nin. Ino akan menyembukan lukaku," jawab Shikamaru dengan tenang.

Suster itu tersenyum pait. Sebelum akhirnya dia nampak terkejut. "Apa maksud anda Ino Yamanaka?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Suster itu lalu tertawa hambar. "Beliau juga sedang ada disini, dia mengunjungi Tuan Uchiha."

"Sudah kuduga," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada bosan tanpa kaget.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Sekali lagi maaf, gomenasai." Suster itu kembali membungkuk lalu pergi bersama rombongannya yang membawa wanita gila itu.

Setelah wanita gila itu pergi. Naruto, Shikamaru saling pandang-pandangan. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari ingin segera keluar dari sel itu mereka lupa kalau mereka membawa Jessica.

Jessica yang sadar dirinya ditinggal langsung berlari secepat kilat menyusul mereka.

"_Hey! Don't leave me!"_

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

"Gila! Tadi itu benar-benar mengerikan! Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah setegang ini!" Naruto mulai heboh, mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi rasanya dia ingin mati saja. Bekas ciuman dipipinya sudah dia bersihkan baru saja tadi di toilet. Shikamaru juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tidak ingin jejak-jejak penzinahan yang dilakukan wanita gila itu membekas. Kecuali bekas cakaran di wajah Shikamaru.

"Kau mending tidak diapa-apakan. Coba liat aku? Mendokusai." Shikamaru juga ikutan sewot. Orang cerdas, dengan banyak pemikiran dan berjuta taktik jitu ninjanya dilumpuhkan oleh seorang wanita gila. "Dasar gadis gila menyusahkan."

"Namanya juga orang sakit jiwa. Kau jangan begitu, mereka juga manusia. Jangan mengintimidasi mereka mentang-mentang mereka ada kelainan." Tiba-tiba suara Jessica memecah keheningan. Dia menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan senyum mengejek. Telak melontarkan kalimat yang diucapkan Shikamaru tadi padanya. Senjata makan tuan. Shikamaru hanya bisa diam sambil menghembuskan nafas.

.

0o0o0o

.

"Kau yakin temanmu tidak berbahaya?" Jessica masih ragu dan masih memandang pintu itu dengan tatapan ragu.

"Terakhir aku menemuinya dia sih tidak begitu parah," respon Naruto. Dia jadi ikut menatap pintu itu dengan ragu.

"Sebaiknya masuk saja. Lagi pula di dalam ada Ino, aku ingin dia mengobati luka cakaran di wajahku." Shikamaru mantap. Dia yang paling berani maju dan mengetuk pintu.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu di buka. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang dengan baju seksi keluar dari pintu yang terbuka setengah. Dia tersenyum pada Naruto dan Shikamaru kemudian dia menatap Jessica dengan pandangan mengintrogasi.

"Oh rupanya kalian—ah! Kau pasti putri dari Iwagakure kan?" tanya Ino blak-blakan.

Jessica mengangguk tapi dia mengumpat dalam hati. "SKSD banget sih."

"Wah, kau cantik sekali. Wajahmu seperti _Barbie! _Dan Shika! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Ino jadi panik sendiri saat melihat wajah Shikamaru penuh luka cakaran.

"Ceritanya panjang, izinkan kami masuk dulu."

.

0o0o0o0

.

Jessica, Naruto dan Shikamaru akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangannya cukup besar dan elit, seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya. Tapi tidak ada peralatan medis yang cukup berarti mengingat ini Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Di ruangan ini ada dua bilik ruangan. Ruangan depan isinya tiga buah sofa, satu buah meja. Dipojok ruangan ada mini _kitchen set_. Kemudian bilik kedua sepertinya adalah kamar dari pasien itu. Ada dua bilik ranjang yang dapat dilihat dengan kaca hitam tembus pandang yang melapisi ruangan itu dengan bilik pertama. Di ruang depan, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga, buah-buahan, kue, boneka dan sebagainya. Jessica mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya yang sakit ini artis.

Pertanyaan Jessica terjawab saat dia dan Naruto memasuki bilik kamar itu. Sementara Shikamaru sedang diobati Ino di ruang depan. Tentu saja dia tidak akan memberi tahu kenapa wajahnya bisa penuh luka cakaran seperti itu. Biang gossip seperti Ino pasti akan menyusahkannya. Dia tidak ingin repotasinya rusak dan disusahkan. Udah, gitu aja sih. Di dalam bilik kamar ruangan sudah penuh sesak oleh beberapa wanita cekikikan. Yang paling heboh sih yang berambut merah dan _pink_. Mereka sepertinya antusias sekali untuk mencari perhatian si pria berambut raven, wajahnya tampan sih. Mungkin praduga pertama Jessica benar kalau laki-laki teman Naruto ini adalah artis, mungkin kehidupan dia di dalam dunia artis membuatnya tertekan dan stress makannya dia terkena gangguan jiwa. Mungkin. Kan banyak kasus-kasus seperti itu sekarang.

Orang-orang di dalam ruangan sama sekali tidak sadar jika ada dua orang pendatang baru di dalam ruangan itu. Sampai seorang laki-laki yang duduk di ranjang sebelah pria raven itu buru-buru melihat Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto!" teriaknya sambil melambai-lambai.

Naruto kaget. "Kiba?! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Si Teme?!" seru Naruto heboh.

Sontak saja semua mata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Sementara Jessica masih berdiri angkuh dalam diam.

Kiba diam. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya gemetar lagi, wajahnya ketakutan. Dia menarik selimutnya kemudian menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam selimut.

"Dia baru datang tadi, pasien baru," jawab pemuda berambut raven itu dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto tampak tak percaya. Dia kaget se kaget-kagetnya orang kaget dalam ekspresi over over over.

"K-k-kau? Kenapa bisa?" Naruto masih tak percaya.

"Hal itu wajar Naruto, sehabis perang dunia keempat Shinobi semua hal bisa terjadi. Termasuk soal kasus pertunanganmu," ujar si rambut _pink_ dengan santainya. Dia lalu melirik Jessica dengan tatapan sinis.

"I-iya sih aku tahu." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wanita iblis berambut _pink_," gumam Jessica. Suaranya sangat pelan bahkan hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kiba masih mengumpat di dalam selimut sampai seorang wanita bercepol dua memingkap selimutnya. Dia kaget, kembali ketakutan.

"Apa kau lakukan?! Akamaru terus mencariku! Dia marah padaku! Aku harus sembunyi! Dia ada di dekat gadis itu!" Kiba seperti orang psikopat. Dia marah-marah pada gadis bercepol dua kemudian menunjuk celah kosong disebelah Jessica. Jessica ketakutan, dia langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto dan kembali memepetnya.

Wanita bercepol dua itu hanya diam saja. Bahkan saat Kiba memaki dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Hingga suatu titik puncak kesabarannya datang.

"Kau sudah mengangguku! Akamaru semakin marah padaku. Kau tidak tahu! Kau—"

**PLAKKK!**

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi Kiba. Semua orang di dalam ruangan kaget. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" kini gadis bercepol dua itu berteriak.

"Oi hentikan, kalian menganggu! Aku akan panggil suster un—"

"Diam kau Sasuke!" bentak Tenten memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau terus seperti ini! Lihat dirimu Kiba! Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri! Apa yang kau rasakan ini perasaan ketakukan, tertekan, bersalah. Kau terlalu menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian Akamaru! Kau terus-terus berpikir Akamaru tidak akan tenang, dia marah padamu sehingga mentalmu terganggu! Dengarkan aku! Dia pasti mati dengan tenang disana. Dia senang kau masih hidup dan dia bisa menyelamatkan hidupmu! Dia pasti tidak ingin kau hidup konyol seperti ini! Lihat dirimu! Kau melalaikan apa yang Akamaru titipkan padamu. Memalukan!"

**BUGH!**

Tenten kembali memukul Kiba untuk kedua kalinya. Sebuah bogem mentah keras. Kiba sampai terjatuh dari ranjang.

Setelah memukul Kiba, Tenten keluar dari ruangan, dan benar-benar pergi dari ruangan ini dengan menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu marah-marah," komentar Shikamaru yang paling jelas mendengar dan melihat aksi Tenten membanting pintu barusan.

"Nah, lukamu sudah sembuh. Sekarang bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" Ino mulai kepo. Shikamaru mulai sebal, dia sudah menyiapkan alasan sih jika Ino menanyainya tapi, Ino pasti cerewet dan terus menanyainya hingga dia kesal dan meninggalkan Ino.

"Jessica tidak sengaja mencakarku," ujarnya santai. "Tadi dia ketakutan karena melihat orang gila. Kukunya panjang-panjang jadi dia tidak sadar kalau dia mencakarku sampai begini." Udah selesai. Alasan yang bagus kan?

"Masaksih?" Ino melongo tak percaya. "Jessica itu siapa?" Ino menaikan alisnya. Mengintrograsi Shikamaru.

"Jessica itu wanita yang bersama Naruto tadi," jawab Shikamaru masih dengan ekspresi santainya.

"Ooh, Kenapa dia malah mencakarmu bukan Naruto?"

"Mana aku tahu, cerewet! Aku mau lihat keadaan Kiba."

Shikamaru lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Ino. Dia benar-benar tidak suka wanita cerewet.

"Ih, apa-apaan dia!" gerutu Ino.

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Kiba, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto lalu memapah Kiba untuk kembali tidur di ranjangnya. Kiba sama sekali tidak kesakitan, tapi pandangannya kosong.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja tempat ini, mereka sepertinya perlu banyak istirahat," ujar Jessica memecah keheningan.

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum lega. Seandainya ada pom-pom _cheerleaders_ dia pasti sudah menari-nari gila. Seandainya ya, so karena tidak ada pom-pom dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Tidak pernah.

"Sakura," Naruto memanggil sebuah nama dan si gadis merah muda itu menyaut. Oh, namanya sakura, batin Jessica.

"Tolong kau obati Kiba." Naruto lalu melirik gadis berambut merah yang masih terbengong-bengong. "Sebaiknya kau kunjungi Sasuke besok saja, Karin. Biarkan mereka istirahat dulu."

"Tidak usah menjengukku besok. Aku perlu banyak waktu istirahat." Sasuke menimpali.

Jessica melirik orang itu sekilas. _Ice Prince_, rupanya.

"Kau yakin tak apa?" Karin bertanya khawatir.

"Sangat tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang," jawab Sasuke mantap.

Karin cemberut begitupula Sakura yang sekarang sedang mengobati luka dipipi Kiba dengan ninjutsu medisnya. Setelah selesai mengobati Kiba, Sakura berdiri agak menjauh. Kemudian Shikamaru dan Ino memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino. Saat dia merasakan ada atmosfer aneh di tempat ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Segera tinggalkan tempat ini, Aku dan Kiba perlu banyak istirahat."

"Cih, kau masih saja sombong, Uchiha," ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasuke dengan lirikan sinis.

"Terserah," ujar Sasuke yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Sepertinya mereka butuh waktu istirahat," ujar Naruto sambil mengkordinir teman-temannya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Kan sudah aku bilang ke rumah sakit jiwa itu bukan ide bagus," ujar Jessica beberapa saat ketika mereka memasuki flat.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jessica, dia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Naruto lalu merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang.

"Kau tuli!" bentak Jessica. Dia tidak suka diabaikan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto. Entah apa maksudnya. Jessica menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto melihat wajah Jessica.

"Tidak jadi," jawab Jessica ketus. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kulkas mencari minuman dingin.

"Apa-apaan kau," jawab Naruto kesal. "Kau tahu tidak, semenjak perang dunia keempat berakhir rasanya hidupku berubah, aku banyak kehilangan teman, teman-temanku banyak yang berubah. Aku jadi sedih," curhat Naruto tiba-tiba.

Jessica yang sedang meneguk minuman kaleng ringan sontak kaget. "Kenapa membicarakan hal seperti itu denganku? Aku tidak akan memberimu solusi," jawab Jessica dengan wajah cemberut.

Jessica kembali meletakan sisa minumannya yang tidak habis di kulkas. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju ranjang. "Geser sedikit," suruhnya yang lebih mirip perintah tak terbantahkan. Otomatis Naruto langsung menggeser badannya menyisakan sedikit tempat untuk Jessica.

"Kau tahu tidak, sampai sekarang aku masih bingung, apa alasan lain kakekku menjodohkanku denganmu disamping dia ingin menyingkirkan aku. Apa kau yang menawarkan diri padanya?" Jessica lalu menoleh ke samping. Kepala Naruto tepat ada di sampingnya.

Naruto balik menatapnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Masa kau tidak tahu sih?! Apa kau pura-pura tidak tahu?" Jessica tidak percaya dan nyolot.

"Aku tidak tahu bodoh. Dia memintaku untuk bertunangan denganmu saat aku meminta bantuannya agar tidak menghukum mati Sasuke. Kemudian saat aku bertanya kenapa dia memilih aku, dia bilang aku orang yang tepat untukmu."

"Yang benar saja, mau saja kau ditipu oleh Kakek tua Bangka itu, paling dia memilihmu karena kau orang bodoh yang mudah dimanfaatkan."

"Kalau bukan karena Sasuke, aku juga tidak mau." Naruto kembali terbawa emosi karena ulah gadis ini.

"Siapa Sasuke? Pacarmu? Ya sudah batalkan saja pertunangannya. Aku tidak keberatan kembali ke Iwagakure. Aku juga tidak mau bertunangan denganmu, kau bisa kok menolak ajakan kakek, bilang saja kau sudah punya pacar. Atau kau tidak berani bilang? Biar aku saja yang bilang." Jessica bangkit, dia duduk dan memunggungi Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sasuke itu sahabatku. Pria berambut raven di rumah sakit jiwa tadi. Kau ini! Benar-benar membuat orang kesal!" Naruto jengkel. Dia ikutan bangkit dan kini berposisi bersila di ranjang sambil menatap punggung Jessica.

"Ah kau bohong! Jangan-jangan kau homo, sampai begitu melindungi si Sasuke itu! Aku akan bilang pada kakek, itu alasan yang lebih bagus lagi!" Jessica berbalik, dia menunjuk-nunjuk dada Naruto dengan telunjuk kananya.

"Jangan bertingkah seenaknya," jerit Naruto sambil menjitak kepala kecil di depannya. Jessica menjerit dan ingin memukul Naruto tapi gerakannya terkunci lagi. Dia benar-benar cepat! Naruto menguncinya dengan memutar tubuh Jessica dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"AAAA! Lepaskan! Kau cari-cari kesempatan ya? Aku ini sedang kesal padamu, bodoh!"

"Aku juga kesal padamu. Kau kira tidak sakit kau pukuli terus?" balas Naruto dia semakin mempererat pelukannya membuat Jessica kesakitan.

"Bodoh, siapa yang peduli?" Jessica masih mencoba melepas pelukan Naruto tapi hasilnya sia-sia.

"Aku peduli! Pertunangan akan diadakan 3 hari lagi. Dan undangan sudah disebar. Tolonglah Jessica, ini demi Konoha dan Iwagakure bukan hanya untuk kepentinganmu saja!"

Entah sejak kapan Naruto jadi sedewasa ini? Nampaknya semenjak berhubungan dengan Jessica Naruto jadi lebih dewasa.

"Arah! Kau bicara sok dewasa. Kau pikir itu keren? Menjijikan!" umpat Jessica. Dia sedang _on fire_ atau tidak apapun yang Naruto lakukan pasti jelek dimatanya.

"Baiklah!" Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya dari Jessica kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat tidur. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, membuka lalu menutupnya dengan kasar. Dia pergi, meninggalkan Jessica sendirian.

"Pikirkan kesalahanmu!" teriak Naruto dari luar.

"Aku tidak punya salah!" Jerit Jessica tak kalah menggelegarnya. Merasa energi dan emosinya terkuras habis oleh Naruto yang menyebalkan. Jessica merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang hingga ranjang berdecit. Dia kesal, sangat! Awas saja si Naruto itu.

.

0o0o0o0

.

"Begitulah, dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku. Dia menyebalkan dan selalu bilang ingin membatalkan pertunangan aku bingung dengannya," ujar Naruto sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Tsunade menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa kau cerita padaku? Kau tahu aku pasti akan memarahimu."

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke arah meja Hokage. "Baa-san ini gimana sih? Harusnya kau bisa memberiku solusi!"

"Hei, Hei. Tenangkan dirimu, masa mengurusi wanita saja kau tidak bisa? Kau ini pahlawan. Melawan Obito saja dulu kau bisa. Ini hanya seorang Jessica tapi susah sekali."

Naruto mengerlingkan matanya, menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan bête. "Bicara sih gampang. Kau saja tidak tahu tingkahnya seperti apa. Dia itu menyebalkan sekali."

"Kau memang selalu mengatai orang yang baru kau kenali itu menyebalkan," ujar Tsunade sambil membolak-balik map-map kerjanya. Dia sedang lembur karena kebanjiran tugas tiba-tiba bocah berambut pirang ini datang dan mengajakmu curhat. Kurang menyebalkan apalagi coba. "Tapi… ujung-ujungnya kau pasti bisa akrab dan berteman dengan mereka,"imbuh Tsunade.

Naruto terkesiap. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali dongkol. "Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Tsunade melirik Naruto sekilas melalui ekor matanya tapi perhatiannya masih tidak teralih. "Iya, memang begitu kan? Ingat-ingat saja. Tak usah jauh-jauh pakai saja Sasuke. Dulu kau juga membencinya seperti ini kan? Bahkan aku rasa lebih parah. Tapi sekarang? Kalian berteman baik kan?"

Naruto pura-pura sok batuk-batuk kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Tsunade memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu? Siapa yang berjuang mati-matian ingin membawa Sasuke kembali sehingga menimbulkan ribuan episode?"

Naruto mencibir Tsunade. "Tidak separah itu, memangnya aku pemain drama," bela Naruto.

"Sudahlah, besok aku akan panggil Jessica. Aku punya tugas untuknya," ujar Tsunade berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan karena tugasnya tak kunjung selesai karena diganggu Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Ada apa gerangan sampai Tsunade sang Gondaime Hokage ingin bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan macam Jessica.

"Kepo bangeet," jawab Tsunade sok gaul atau lebih tepatnya salah gaul.

Naruto langsung cengo, tampangnya benar-benar kesal bercampur jijik. "Ih, salah gaul banget sih," ejeknya.

"Itu yang sedang _tren_ sekarang. Setiap hari aku mendengar para ninja-ninja muda berkata begitu."

"Iya tidak usah diikutin juga kali, tidak cocok sama umur. Salah gaul banget."

"Cerewet! Kau sebaiknya cepat kembali sana! Aku sedang sibuk, kau menganggu saja!" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama di tahan akhirnya amarahnya memuncak juga.

"Aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Sampai kau bilang alasanmu ingin memanggil Jessica, aku penasaran!"

"Tidak adak hubungannya denganmu. Ini masalah lain. Ohya, pertunanganmu akan diundur seminggu atau dua minggu lagi sampai keadaan Iwagakure stabil. Aku mendapat kabar kalau Iwagakure diserang oleh pemberontak beberapa hari setelah Jessica pergi."

Naruto tersenyum lega. Tapi tiba-tiba dia terpikir akan sesuatu. "Apa pemberontakannya besar? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan dari Konoha?"

"Itu juga aku tidak tahu, mereka tidak bicara apapun. Aku saja dapat kabar dari para shinobi yang tidak sengaja melewati Iwagakure saat pulang misi."

"Itu sebabnya kau ingin bertemu Jessica?"

"Tidak juga sih," jawab Tsunade sambil kembali membuka map baru yang penuh berisi laporan misi.

"Lalu?" Naruto masih penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," ujar Tsunade jengkel.

"Tapi…" Naruto masih tidak ikhlas dia sungguh penasaran

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu…" Tsunade menutup mapnya dan kini menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah serius. "Ini tentang…"

.

0o0o0o

.

Naruto baru tiba di flatnya saat hampir tengah malam. Dengan langkah gontai dia membuka kenop pintunya. Tidak dikunci. Dengan nafas berat dia memasuki flatnya kemudian mengunci pintu. Di depannya sudah ada gadis yang tertidur pulas di lantai beralaskan selimut yang juga menutupi setengah tubuh moleknya.

Naruto mendekat, berusaha tidak membuat suara. Setelah merasa di jarak yang tepat Naruto berjongkok, kemudian mencoel-coel pipi Jessica dengan telunjuknya.

Tidak ada reaksi.

Itu artinya…

Jessica sudah tertidur pulas

Dia pura-pura tidur karena masih ngambek.

Berusaha untuk lebih meyakinkan Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jessica.

Masih tidak ada reaksi.

"WA! ADA KEBAKARAN!" jerit Naruto dengan nada seheboh-hebohnya.

Masih tidak ada reaksi.

Berarti kemungkinan pertama yang paling tepat.

Dengan agak malas, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Jessica dalam pangkuannya, kemudian dalam hitungan detik, ia bangun dan meletakan Jessica di atas ranjang kecilnya.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali turun untuk mengambil selimut kemudian menutupi tubuh Jessica dengan itu.

Naruto mengusap-usap dahi Jessica, setelah itu menekannya kuat-kuat. Jessica meringis, dia mengingau dalam tidurnya tapi tak kunjung menunjukan tanda kalau dia akan sadar.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Naruto lalu menoyor kepala Jessica. Kemudian dia mengusapnya pelan, sangat pelan, sangat lembut.

Setelah merasa cukup. Naruto lalu menikap selimut dan merebahkan dirinya disamping wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Oyasumi, _Ika_-chan."

.

0oo0o0

.

Sinar matahari dengan kapasitas besar memaksa masuk ke dalam mata Jessica. Walaupun belum berhasil tapi cahaya menyilaukan itu berhasil merangsang retina mata Jessica untuk menggerakan saraf-saraf yang ada di mata agar memberi perintah membuka mata. Dengan sebal, Jessica menarik selimut, sehingga menghindari masuknya cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

"Sudah pagi! Hokage menunggumu di kantornya." Suara berat itu masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Jessica. Dia sudah hafal betul itu suara siapa, dengan sebal dia bertingkah semakin mengabaikan orang itu.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Aku ada misi untuk menjadi ninja pengawal di Negara Api, aku akan pergi selama sebulan."

Jessica langsung bangun dan menyibak selimutnya. Dia melompat dari kasur dan segera menghampiri bocah berambut pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari jendela. "APA?!" teriak Jessica tidak percaya.

Naruto menunjukan wajah sedihnya. "Kemarin, Hokage memberiku perintah untuk pergi. Mereka meminta bantuan kepada Konoha, Kondisi negara mereka sedang krisis karena serangan dari para perampok. Aku akan pergi nanti."

Jessica menatap Naruto masih dengan wajah tak percaya, mendadak wajah kesalnya jadi berubah sedih. Kemudian, dia kembali menatap Naruto dengan wajah kesal. "Ya, sudah pergi saja sana. Kau pikir aku akan sedih dan kesepian jika kau tinggal?"

Wajah sedih Naruto masih belum berubah. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti anak anjing yang ingin dipungut. "Iya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Naruto mengelus lembut puncak kepala Jessica, kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah mendekati pintu.

Jessica benar-benar dongkol. Sebulan?

Itu lama sekali, apa dia bisa sendiri disini selama sebulan?

Dia kan tidak punya teman, uang juga tidak punya. Lalu apa dia bisa sebulan tanpa Naruto?

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba lengan mungil itu menarik lengan kekar Naruto. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau kan tidak boleh diberi misi sebelum pertunangan kita. Pertunangan kita sudah dekat, dua hari lagi. Kenapa kau pergi?"

Naruto tidak membalikan badannya. "Bukannya kau tidak suka bertunangan denganku? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"I-itu… t-tidak… itu… ah…" Jessica seperti sulit berkata-kata.

"Setelah itu kau akan kembali ke Iwagakure dan menjadi puteri lagi. Itu bukan masalah kan? Aku sudah memikirkannya kemarin," ujar Naruto dengan suara parau.

"Ih…" lirik Jessica sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Mana mungkin, mereka sudah membuangku mana mungkin mereka menampungku lagi."

"Mereka pasti membawamu, Kakekmu sayang padamu. Kalau kau mau kau bisa kembali ke Inggris."

"Kau bodoh! Kau tidak tahu apa! Di Iwagakure atau di Inggris sama saja!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa tentangmu. Tapi itu tidak masalahkan? Kau juga tidak menyukaiku. Setelah pertunangan ini dibatalkan, semua akan kembali baik-baik saja." Naruto lalu melepas lengan Jessica yang mengapit lengannya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Hiks… Hiks…" Jessica memukul-mukul Naruto dari belakang. "Aku baru bangun kau sudah membuat jengkel!" Tangis Jessica semakin pecah.

"Kau pikir apa bedanya di Iwagakure dengan di Inggris? Semuanya sama saja, disana mereka juga tidak membutuhkan aku, mereka ingin membuangku! Aku ini hanya anak dari pemberontak dan penghianat, aku juga hanya anak tiri dari seorang bangsawan yang diasingkan. Wanita yang memungutku dan membawaku ke Inggris bukan ibukku! Ibukku sudah meninggal, ayahku sudah meninggal. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Semua ingin membuangku! Kau juga sama! Kau ingin pergi-pergi sana! Tinggalkan aku sendiri mati disini. Aku muaakkk! Hiks… Hiks…"

Kaki Jessica melemas, tidak sanggup menopang berat badannya. Dia tersungkur di lantai, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto berbalik, dia ikut berjongkok, kemudian memeluk Jessica.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Aku hanya bercanda! Kau bodoh ya? Lihat aku masih pakai kaos oblog dan celana kain. Masa begini pakaian mau pergi? Aku hanya menggodamu agar mau bangun, kenapa malah menangis sih?"

Naruto jadi merasa bersalah, niatnya untuk melucu dan menggoda Jessica malah jadi seperti ini. Dia lalu memeluk erat Barbie yang menangis histeris ini.

Jessica memukul-mukul Naruto, Naruto hanya diam menatap gadis ini yang masih menangis histeris.

"Kau tahu aku bohong, masa mau pergi sebulan pakai pakaian seperti ini. Semuanya hanya mengada-ada, aku hanya ingin menggodamu. Jangan menangis, aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercandamu keterlaluan! Hiks! Hiks!"

"Gomen, gomen. Maafkan aku."

Naruto memeluk erat sosok berambut pirang yang sudah berhenti berontak. Dia sedang menangis di dada Naruto. Kaos Naruto basah, Jessica belum juga berhenti menangis.

.

0o0o0o0

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam, Naruto melirik ke bawah. Jessica sudah tertidur. Dia menghembuskan nafas. Dia lalu mendekap erat wanita yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Apa ini…" Gumam Naruto diantara perasaan yang campur aduk.

Niatnya bercanda malah jadi bencana.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku harus membicarakannya dengan Tsunade Baa-san."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** :

_Tahu enggak author lagi down banget :"( semua hal yang aku rencanain rusak, rontok, dan hancur! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pingin teriak kayak Jessica!_

_Sedih itu rasanya saat sesuatu yang kamu udah plannigin dan pinginin banget itu enggak jadi kenyataan dan hanya jadi seogok angan yang sia-sia. I am working very hard for this poor. Totally baka!_

_Novel gue gagal. Banyak yang musti diubah ralat aku harus ngulang dari awal._

_Abistu, banyak planning enggak tercapai. Usaha sia-sia! -_- _

_UHHHH! Okay sudahkan galau yang over durasi ini._

_Hmm, hehehee… Sori lama banget updatenya. Udah liat kan kondisi aku diatas aku lagi down banget gilakkkkk… Kesel, galau dan blablabla. Tapi sekarang udah enggak kok, I am moving. ^^v semoga ini enggak fake ya _

_Ohya, ini gimana menurut kalian? Hmmm_

_Teach Wild Brondongnya akan update seminggu lagi ya, Give me one more time baby. Because konsep ceritanya HILANG -_- dan mengulang dari awal itu emang nyebelin banget._

_Ohyaaaa, MAKASI BANGEETTT BUAT YANG PM DAN NYADARIN AKU BUAT UPDATE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH-MUCH. BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW AKU SAYAAAANGGGG SEKALI SAMA KALIAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! *HUG*_

_GA BISA BERKATA-KATA, BANYAK YANG ANTUSIAS SAMA FICT GAJE INI AKU TERHARU :'))))) tumben lo aku buat fict direview sebanyak ini. Somoga chap 5 ini menembus lebih dari 100 review ya. Seneng banget, crack pairing kayak gini banyak yang suka. Mucikssss.._

_Yang review login, udah aku bales via pm belom ya? Sori aku ga bisa bales PM kalian satu-satu. Tapi kalau ada yang PM pasti aku jawab kok. Seneng dapet temen baru dan dapet saran dari kalian. Aduuh terharu :'))_

_Ohya aku punya quotes nih bagus banget._

"**Salah jika menganggap kamu tidak membutuhkan orang lain, tapi lebih salah lagi jika kamu menganggap orang lain tidak membutuhkan kamu," kak GM.**

Pas denger quotes ini dari kak GM, kakak ekstra aku hatiku kayak tertusuk pisau, aku kayak tersedak. Aku jadi pingin nangis juga sih. Soalnya aku tipe orang pesimis yang menganggap orang lain enggak butuhin aku. Ternyata aku salah.

Buktinya ada anak-anak FFN yang pingin banget fict ini update.  
Terimakasih ya untuk semuanya. Aku sayang banget sama kalian semua yang udah mengikuti fict ini. Ohya, aku usahan agar fict ini bisa update 2 minggu sekali.

Terimakasih pecinta pair NaruXJessi

Terimakasih sudah membaca

Terimakasih sudah review

Terimakasih sudah fave dan suka

Terimakasih sudah membutuhkan Ida

Terimakasih.

Terimakasih.


	6. Get A Job

**Caring Spoiled Princess**

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©, This fict belongs to Ida Akaibara ©**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Waning : Gaje gila, Semi-Canon katanya -.- , OOC, OC, Ancur. Just for fun ! ^.^**

**.**

**.**

"Aku meminta Jessica yang kemari kenapa malah kau yang kemari?" hardik Tsunade sengit saat mendapati bocah beramput pirang ini memasuki ruangannya. Bukan dia yang Tsunade inginkan. Bukan. Tidak sama sekali.

"Memang kenapa? Bisa kok wajahnya dibiasakan saja, Baa-san. Kenapa marah-marah begitu?" balas Naruto sewot. _Mood_nya sedang tidak baik, Tsunade malah sinis padanya.

Tsunade hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang harus dia legalisir. Materi untuk ujian Chunin tahun ini memang sangat banyak, Tsunade harus melegalisirnya dan mematiskan ada semua ujian ini layak untuk diadakan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jessica, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya, ini sudah lewat satu minggu."

"Minggu lalu dia menangis sambil histeris lalu ngambek sampai sekarang." Naruto menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

Tsunade menghentikan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas dan kembali memperhatikan Naruto. "Kau apakan dia?" tanyanya dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh sexy Hokage ini.

Naruto mengangkat bahu kemudian wajahnya masih tidak merasa bersalah. "Aku mengerjainya, dia menangis dan tidak mau kesini sudah seminggu aku membujuknya," ucapnya dengan sedikit kebohongan yang berusaha ia tutup-tutupi. Kalau dia bilang Jessica ketiduran saat dia berhenti menangis bisa habis dia kena ceramah.

Tsunade menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga sedangkan Naruto yang tidak kuat dipandangi dengan pandangan seperti itu memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menatap langit-langit sambil bersiul.

"Ya sudah, kau pergi saja. Kalau Jessica sudah merasa baik suru dia kemari."

Naruto bete. Kok dia malah diusir? Padahal kan niatnya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh pergi sampai dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan ini penting," ujar Naruto memulai percakapan. Tsunade sudah memasang air muka tidak ingin menjawab, tapi Naruto tetap _keukeuh_. "Tadi, Jessica sempat bilang kalau ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal dan dia juga hanya anak tiri dari seorang bangsawan yang diasingkan. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia berkata seperti itu?" Tsunade mendelik, ia bahkan sempat menggeprak meja saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan itu.

"Dia tidak mau bangun, jadi aku berbohong. Aku bilang aku akan pergi selama sebulan. Dia percaya, padahal aku masih pakai baju tidur. Ia menangis dan bilang aku akan ikut membuangnya…." Nada kalimat Naruto merendah, dia agak salah tingkah cerita. Takut kalau dia melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

"Tsk," Tsunade berdecak kesal, ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Apa yang salah dengan gadis egois itu," gumam Tsunade lagi.

Naruto masih diam, kok dia jadi semakin bingung ya?

"A-anu, a-aku tidak mengerti." Naruto mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku juga belum tahu pasti, tapi dari yang aku dengar memang begitu. Coba kau pikir dia sama sekali tidak mirip Onoki dan Kurotsuchi kecuali sifatnya. Wajahnya seperti orang barat, dan Onoki tidak ada keturunan barat-baratnya." Tsunade mulai mengambil botol sakenya dan menyerahkan satu gelas pada Naruto, ia lalu menuangkan gelasnya sendiri sake hingga penuh kemudian meneguknya, Naruto hanya bengong menyaksikan tingkah Tsunade. Bukannya bagaimana, ia memang tidak pernah bisa menyentuh minuman keras. "Yang aku tahu Onoki punya 3 anak laki-laki. Tapi yang aku kenal hanya Ayah Kurotsuci, mungkin dua dari mereka Ayah Jessica dan informasi lainnya aku tidak tahu, semuanya tertutup rapat, aku sampai bingung."

"Hmm, agak rumit memang." Naruto kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sampai sekarang keadaan Iwagakure belum ada kabar, aku bingung jadinya menentukan tanggal pertunangan kalian." Tsunade kembali meneguk gelas sake keduanya. "Kenapa jadi aneh ya? Kau merasakannya kan Naruto?"

"Merasa sih, tapi aku malah jadi semakin bingung."

"Itusih salahmu yang bodoh!" Tsunade kembali galak, Naruto hanya bisa manyun.

"Bagaimana jika kau pancing-pancing saja dia agar buka mulut bagaimana?"

Naruto membelalak. Tsunade baru saja memberi sebuah ide brilian. Tsunade tersenyum puas akan idenya sendiri. "Tapi kau tidak udah terang-terangan menanyainya kau pancing-pancing saja dia, mengertikan Naruto?"

"Eh? Iya… sepertinya sih… iya ngerti." Bohong, Naruto tidak mengerti tapi ngerti-ngertiin aja deh dari pada kena marah Nenek Tsunade.

"Bagus! Jangan lupa suru Jessica kemari selambat-lambatnya besok pagi."

"Pengen banget ketemu Jessica ya?"

"Diam kau Naruto! Aku akan memberinya pekerjaan agar kerjaannya tidak leha-leha saja di Konoha."

Naruto kanget, dia bahkan berdiri sambil menggeprak meja. "Apa? Kau akan memintanya menjadi Ninja? Kau tidak tahu dia itu payah sekali, jalan ke pasar saja dia minta digendong. Kau gila ya? Dia pasti menyusahkan dan menghambat misi. Kau ingin Konoha hancur?" Naruto masih menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan takjub tak percaya.

Sementara di dahi Tsunade sudah muncul gurat-gurat emosi, wajahnya bertambah jengkel. Ingin rasanya ia menendang Naruto keluar sampai badannya membentur kerasnya patung Hokage miliknya.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?!" jerit Tsunade jengkel. "Aku sudah mempertimbangkan itu, yang memintanya jadi ninja siapa?"

"Lalu? Konohakan Negara Shinobi disini pekerjaannya paling tidak jauh dari dunia ninja. Kau akan memintanya bekerja dirumah sakit? AH… tidak… itu tidak mungkin lagi."

Naruto jadi seram sendiri. Sakura saja yang notabene iryoo-nin paling cantik dan berbakat seantro desa tapi jika sedang galak bagai buaya butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk diijinkan terjun langsung merawat paseien. Nah, Jessica? Naruto ragu, bisa-bisa dia malah menambah angka kematian di Kohona.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?! Kau potong terus ucapanku, kalau begitu ya sudah tebak-tebak saja sendiri." Tsunade murka, ia berteriak keras bahkan auranya lebih menyeramkan dari Kurama. Naruto salah tingkah, ia lalu kikuk dan kembali duduk manis.

"Lalu kau mau menempatkannya dimana?" tanya Naruto lembut sok manis minta ditabok banget dah ni anak.

"Mau kutempatkan dimana kek itu urusanku. Mau tau aja deh!" balas Tsunade sewot.

"Yah marah, jangan marah dong. Tadi itu aku reflek," rayu Naruto masih dengan nada sok imutnya.

Tsunade tidak menjawab, dia mencoba lain-lain dengan kembali fokus pada lembar dokumennya. Baru saja Naruto ingin protes, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Hokage diketuk. Setelah mendengar suara perintah masuk oleh Hokage. Pintu besar itu lalu terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya terang benderang yang luar biasa menyilaukan. Bagaikan sebuah filter dalam film drama Korea dibalik cahaya itu ada dua sosok yang tak kalah menyilaukan. Naruto bahkan harus menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan kalau tidak ingin matanya meleleh.

Dan akhirnya kedua sosok itu terlihat jelas. Mereka berpose bak cover boy di depan pintu. Dua orang mantan penghuni Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Ayo tebak?

"Sasuke… Kiba…?" Naruto menggumam pelan. Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Naruto bahkan tidak puas membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya untuk menunjukan tanda keterkejutannya.

Memang sih, penampilan mereka sudah lebih baik. Mereka memakai baju kasual. Kaos oblog dan celana pendek dibawah lutut untuk Kiba dan sebuah Celana panjang dan kemeja putih kebesaran yang dipakai Sasuke juga membuatnya sangat tampan apalagi dengan dua kancing depan yang ia buka memamerkan dada mulusnya. Niatnya sih pingin gantiin Rido Rhoma atau Elvis mungkin sayangnya hormonnya dia kurang. Kasian Sasuke. _Well_, lima kata deh buat mereka. Gue suka gaya lo brow!

"Naruto?" tanya mereka balik dengan nada suara berbarengan bak anak TK tapi ekspresi kaget mereka enggak over kayak Naruto sih.

"Kalian duduk, Naruto tinggalkan ruangan ini!" perintah Hokage.

Kiba dan Sasuke kemudian duduk disisi kursi yang bersebelahan adengan Naruto sementara Naruto tidak kunjung bangkit, mengabaikan mentah-mentah perintah Hokage. Entah sudah berapa kali ia diusir tapi mukanya masih juga ia tampakan disana.

"Kau tuli Naruto?" hardik Hokage lagi. Jujur, melihat wajah pemuda ini ia jadi tambah kesal.

Otomatis, bak adegan film India, Kiba dan Sasuke langsung memutar lehernya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa masih disini. Mau nguping?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Kayaknya, semenjak menjalani terapi dengan Kiba oleh dokter Shibaku Irazuka, seorang Psikolog Konoha yang namanya sudah terkenal seantro Konoha membuat Sasuke sedikit berbeda. Memang sih mentalnya membaik rasa sombong dan angkuhnya juga kembali seperti biasa tapi nampaknya dia menjadi sedikit… alay?

"Tidak kok, percaya diri sekali kau Teme," jawab Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi. Kenapa masih menampakan wajahmu disini?" balas Sasuke tidak kalah reseknya lagi.

"Iya sekarang aku pergi! Baka! Sombong sekali baru pulang dari rumah sakit ji—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU TIDAK USAH UNGKIT-UNGKIT ITU LAGI!"

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan gerakan super cepat. Sekali kedip, ia sudah berada diambang pintu dan sudah siap-siap untuk menutupnya. Tapi ia masih sempatkan dirinya untuk menujukan kepalanya dari sela pintu yang belum tertutup.

"Biarpun aku diam, tidak menutup fakta kalau kau mantan penghuni Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Bweekk!"

Blam.

Pintu ditutup dan Naruto sudah berlari super cepat entah menghilang kemana.

"Baka, blagu banget si Dobe itu. Awas saja dia! Lain kali tidak akan aku lepaskan!" maki Sasuke denga volume suara yang bisa didengar oleh dua orang disekitarnya.

"Orang itu memang suka sekali membuat orang malah," curcol Hokage.

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kita kemari bukan untuk cerita soal Naruto bukan?" Tiba-tiba Kiba memotong pembicaraan yang nantinya ia prediksi akan semakin panjang ini. Dia lalu melirik Hokage yang air mukanya sudah seperti orang insyaf. Ia segera menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Maaf, tadi aku terbawa emosi. Jadi begini, Sasuke… Kiba…" Tsunade lalu melirik Sasuke dan Kiba bergantian. "Menurut hasil pemeriksaan dokter dan data kesehatan kalian, kondisi kalian sudah membaik. Kalian mungkin sudah diizinkan bekerja lagi tapi tidak untuk menjadi Shinobi."

Kiba dan Sasuke ingin memberi pembelaan tapi suara mereka tercekat dikerongkongan karena keburu dipotong Tsunade. "Kemampuan kalian memang tidak perlu diragukan tapi latar belakang dan kondisi mental kalian sendiri belum bisa kami percayakan. Kau, Sasuke. Latar belakangmu sebagai Nuke-nin dan mantan buronan Konoha membuat para petinggi khawatir untuk menungaskanmu dulu. Mereka takut kau akan berkhianat dan kembali memporak porandakan Konoha."

"Sedangkan kau Kiba, lukamu belum sembuh penuh, luka batinmu juga. Aku belum berani melepasmu untuk melakukan misi baik level E sekalipun. Jadi aku memutuskan matang-matang untuk mempertahankan kalian. Aku juga akan memberi pelatihan setiap minggu pada kalian. Jadi aku memutuskan akan menempatkan kalian pada bagian Intern, atau otak kerja Konoha. Aku akan memposisikan kalian sebagai bawahanku dan membantu tugas-tugasku. Nanti akan kujelaskan lagi jika kalian sudah mulai bekerja, kita belajar sambil bekerja. Kalian akan digajih tiap bulan dan jika kerja kalian bagus kalian akan diberi komisi, kerja kalian mirip pegawai kantoran. Kalian berempat akan kuberi nama Divisi Intern Kerja Konoha." Hokage menghentikan ucapannya dan kini fokus menatap Kiba dan Sasuke yang air mukanya campur aduk.

"Maksudmu kami berempat? Jadi selain aku dan Sasuke masih ada orang lain lagi?" tanya Kiba semakin penasaran.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ini perintah, ini sudah kami pertimbangkan matang-matang mungkin ada satu orang yang akan menjadi masalah, jadi aku harap kalian bisa membimbingnya."

"Siapa? Maksudku kedua orang itu. Apakah orang Konoha?" tanya Kiba lagi.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Nanti juga kalian tahu."

.

0o0o0o

.

Jessica baru saja membuka matanya, ia lalu bangkit dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia menatap jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 2. Ia lalu melirik keluar jendela, sudah sore rupanya. Tadi ia tidur terlalu lama, badannya jadi sakit semua. Ia lalu bangkit dan membuka kulkas. Setelah mengambil sebotol susu kotak, ia lalu meneguknya. Saat ia meneguk susu ia tidak sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya lewat jendela. "_Oh my god!_" teriaknya kacau.

Ia lalu segera berlari kecil menuju lemari, kemudian dengan tenaga super ia menarik cermin yang ia letakan diujung lemari yang agak menempel dengan tembok. Sebuah cermin ukuran besar sudah ada di depannya. Cermin itu menampakan _full body_ dari Jessica. Jessica lalu berputar-putar dicermin masih dengan wajah paniknya.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa aku segendut ini! Dan jerawat ini?! Uhh, ini pasti gara-gara aku enggak pernah perawatan!" keluhnya.

Ia mulai meraba paha dan perutnya yang menurutnya agak membesar dari ukuran asli. "Ini gara-gara Naruto yang selalu memberi aku makan mie instan! Tidak akan aku maafkan!"

Maksudnya Naruto itu hanya memberinya tumpukan mie ramen instan di flatnya. Jessica lagi ngambek, ia tidak bicara dengan Naruto selama hampir seminggu! Ia sudah bulatkan tekat ia akan ngambek, tindakan bicara Naruto minggu lalu benar-benar memancingnya bahkan untuk mengatakan kata-kata tabu yang tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan. Alhasil, tidak ada yang memberinya uang, jadinya ia hanya makan ramen. Perawatan kecantikannya juga sudah habis, tepatnya ia lupa membawa perlengkapan _make_-_up_ dan perawatannya ke Konoha. Kopernya masih ketinggalan di Iwagakure. Alhasil jadilah ia hanya bermalas-malasan dan makan mie ramen, walaupun kadang-kadang Naruto sempat membawakan makanan tombokan untuknya.

Dan sekarang inilah akibatnya, karena tidak pernah olahraga lemaknya menumpuk diperut dan paha, wajahnya jadi berjerawat dan ia baru sempat bercermin sekarang. Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia harus baikan dengan Naruto supaya bisa minta uang. Ya, itu ide yang bagus! Tapi bagaimana dengan harga dirinya? Ia jadi ragu untuk minta maaf. Bisa keenakan si Naruto bisa makin besar kepalanya.

Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Kira-kira dimana Naruto meletakan uangnya?

Ah, tidak! Sampai matipun ia tidak akan mencuri apalagi uang Naruto. Ihhh..

Minta pada Onoki? Bagaimana caranya. Kirim surat? Ide bagus nanti akan dia coba tapi pasti lama datangnya.

Apa sebaiknya ia bekerja? Tapi kerja apa?

Ini pertamakalinya ia menyesali dirinya. Selain fashion dan dandan dia bisa apa lagi?

"Dari pada aku banyak berpikir lebih baik aku jalan-jalan cari pekerjaan. Sekalian jogging biar lemak aku turun."

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Jessica sudah berlari ke kemar mandi.

.

0o0o0o0

.

Naruto baru saja selesai meneguk gelas minuman jeruk kalengnya, kala ia melihat suatu pemandangan langka. Ia lalu berbalik dan mengumpat disalah satu dinding rumah-rumah penduduk.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, sosok semapai berambut pirang telah melewatinya sambil berlari riang. Dia memakai celana pendek hitam diatas paha, _tanktop_ berwarna _shocking pink_ lengkap dengan sebuah handuk putih yang melingkari lehernya. Dia berlari sambil melihat kanan-kiri dan bodohnya gadis itu tidak sadar kalau dia melewati Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengekor Jessica dengan matanya sampai gadis itu berbelok diujung gang. Dengan penasaran, Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

0o0o0o0

.

Jessica sudah satu jam berlari, ototnya sudah tegang, ia lelah. Ia lalu berhenti berlari sambil menatap sekeliling. Tak ada satupun ada plat lowongan pekerjaan. Karena merasa sudah lelah, ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah tembok disudut gang.

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan datang segerombolan pria dengan wajah serampangan. Melihat ada bidadari yang sedang berkeringat dan kelelahan sedang bersandar di sudut gang siapa yang tak tergoda untuk merayu?

Mereka lalu menghampiri Jessica, empat orang pemuda berumur 24-27 tahun sepertinya. Wajah mereka jauh dari oke bahkan Jessica benci mengakui Naruto seratus kali lebih tampan dari mereka. Jessica menatap mereka dengan pandangan sinis.

"Nona cantik, sendirian saja?"

"Mau main sama kita?"

"Wah, jogging bareng dong."

"…"

Tidak ada respon, Jessica lalu berusaha melewati mereka dengan tatapan angkuh sampai salah seorang orang dengan kurangajarnya menarik tangan Jessica langsung saja ditepisnya tangan bau itu.

"Jangan sembarangan pegang-pegang ya! Tangan kalian kotor!"

"Wah, galak banget. Cantik-cantik galak, entar enggak laku lhoo…"

"Aku aja cantik enggak laku apalagi kamu. Ngaca dong!"

Duarrrr…. Bagai disengat peluru air muka pria-pria serampangan ini jadi jengkel.

"Kau sombong sekali ya. Anak siapa sih?" tanya si pria berambut merah dengan kulit hitam legam. Hobi main layangan kali ya?

"Mau tau aja," balas Jessica sewot.

"Ah, kau pendatang saja sombong. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya," Ucap seorang yang memakai perban dihidungnya.

"Hei dengar ya, kakekku saja ninja legendaris aku tidak sombong," ujar pria lain berambut coklat dengan sorot mata menakutkan.

"Ih, siapa yang bertanya?" balas Jessica tidak kalah sombong.

"Lama-lama kau mengesalkan ya?"

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk berurusan denganku? Makannya minggir! _Out! I wanna walk on my way_."

Baru saja Jessica ingin melangkah pergi lagi-lagi dirinya dicegat, dan cengkramannya jauh lebih kuat.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya si pria berambut botak dengan giginya kecil-kecil mirip gigi bayi.

"Mau menjauh dari kalian lah."

"Kau cantik juga, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Jessica tidak menjawab, dia lalu membuang muka. Menolak pria ini mentah-mentah.

"Sombong sekali!"

"Tolong! Aku diganggu segerombol berandalan! Tolong!" Jessica sudah diambang batas kesadaran. Ia hanya bisa berteriak minta tolong. Ia, ia harus teriak.

"Hey, kenapa berteriak? Siapa yang kau sebut berandalan?"

"Baka, dia mengatai kita!"

"Hei Nona tenangkan dirimu, kami hanya ingin kenalan. Kami ini ninja, wah kau macam-macam."

"Wajah-wajah kalian itu wajah-wajah preman pasar tau! Pede banget ngatain diri ninja! Masa ninja muka tinja?" entah dari mana Jessica belajar kata-kata kurangajar itu. Sontak saja membuat mereka jadi tambah kesal. Mereka bahkan mulai mengunci gerakan Jessica.

"Kalian mau apa? Uang? Aku tidak punya uang. Aku saja mencari pekerjaan! Jadi lepaskan aku!"

"Enak saja, kau harus hibur kami dulu, baru kami lepaskan." Si pria botak masih betah digalakin Jessica rupanya.

"TOLONGG!" jerit Jessica

"Hei, hei apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara baritone yang paling terkenal di Konoha menghampiri mereka.

"Hey ada Naruto-sama!" jerit si rambut merah.

Mereka lalu menyingkir dan memberi jalan pada Naruto. Mereka juga melepaskan Jessica, beberapa dari mereka bahkan saling mendorong pundak temannya saling menyalahkan.

"Hm, ka-kami ha-hanya ingin berkenalan," jawab si botak.

"No-nona ini cantik s-sekali, kami ingin berteman dengannya."Si hidung perban kembali angkat bicara.

"Bohong! Mereka menggodaku!" potong Jessica. Kini ia sudah berdiri dibelakang Naruto dan memeluk lengannya dari belakang, mencari perlindungan. Dia lalu menatap Naruto meminta pembelaan tapi Naruto hanya memberi respon pandangan datar padanya. Oh ya! Mereka masih musuhan. Tapi apakah disaat seperti ini perlu?

"Aku minta maaf, calon tunanganku ini sifatnya memang agak menyebalkan. Jadi tolong maafkan dia." Naruto lalu membungkuk.

"APAAA?" Jerit Jessica histeris tidak terima. Apa-apaan ini? Kok jadi gini sih? Kenapa dia malah membela berandalan ini? Jelas-jelas mereka yang salah. Jelaslah Jessica galak, siapa coba yang mau digoda orang-orang tidak dikenal mana mukanya hancur semua, jelas saja Jessica tahu kalau mereka tidak punya etikat baik. Sekarang aja bilang mau kenalan coba lebih lama bisa colek-colek, habis itu ditarik-tarik. Apalagi setelahnya? Bisa saja dia jadi korban pelecehan seksual.

Empat pemuda bengal itu tersenyum bangga penuh kemenangan. Jessica kesal.

Pola pemikiran pria bodoh memang seperti ini ya?

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia segera melepas rangkulannya pada Naruto dan berjalan menjauh.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh! Menyebalkan!" gertaknya keras sebelum pergi menjauh.

Merasa bertanggung jawab agar Jessica tidak berulah lagi. Sekali lagi Naruto meminta maaf pada keempat orang itu dan berlari mengejar Jessica.

"Gadis merepotkan, aneh, menyebalkan!"

.

0o0o0o0

.

Jessica masih setia melangkah secepat yang dia bisa, walaupun dia sadar ada pemuda yang pantang menyerah untuk mengerjarnya. Tapi tak peduli, dia sebal. Dia benar-benar marah dengan orang yang selalu membuatnya merajuk.

"Hei gadis sombong, berhenti!"

Jessica masih tidak peduli.

"Gadis menyebalkan aku bilang berhenti!"

Jessica masih berusaha tidak peduli dan tidak ingin peduli.

"Hei gendut hentikan langkahmu!"

Dan Jessica berhenti.

Naruto hampir saja menabrak Jessica kalau dia tidak gerak cepat. Jessica berbalik dan hendak mencakar wajah Naruto, untung saja Naruto sigap dan menghindar.

Terjadi kejar-kejaran tapi sia-sia Ninja kelas atas lawan gadis biasa sudah tahulah kita siapa pemenangnya. Ujung-ujungnya pasti Naruto yang melilit Jessica dan mengunci pergerakannya, begitupula sekarang. Tapi Jessica sudah terlalu sering dikunci. Dia sebal! Akhirnya dia memilih menggigit lengan Naruto sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Argh!" jerit Naruto kesakitan. Jessica lepas, dia mendorong Naruto hingga dia jatuh ke tanah. Kemudian dia melepas lilitan handuk dilehernya dan ia alih fungsikan sebagai alat untuk memukul Naruto.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu benci! Benci! Benci!" ujarnya sembari pantang menyerah memukul Naruto.

Naruto memilih tidak melawan dan pasrah menerima pukulan Jessica sampai dia capek. Ternyata wanita memiliki tenaga lain saat dia marah. Pantas saja Sakura dan gadis-gadis lain jadi menyeramkan kalau marah ternyata hal itu juga berlaku untuk Jessica.

Jessica sudah capek, dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dia berhenti memukuli Naruto. Tumbuhnya linglung karena lelah, akhirnya ia menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Naruto.

"Aaaaaaa! Aku benci! Hidup disini menyebalkan sekali aku benci!" jeritnya sambil menangis histeris. Satu kebiasaan Jessica, setelah marah-marah dia pasti menangis histeris. Naruto sudah berkali-kali melihat Jessica menangis dan dia sudah berkali-kali pula menjadi penyebab tangis Jessica.

"Kau tahu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kecantikan dan kemewahan. Walaupun aku di Inggris diangkat oleh Bangsawan Buangan tapi hidup disana tetap saja mewah. Aku punya rumah yang bagus, baju yang bagus, makan makanan mewah, ada pelayan yang melayaniku. Aku tidak biasa seperti ini! Huaaaa!"

Naruto melihat Jessica yang menangis sambil ngambek. Jahat sih, tapi dia tampak imut saat menangis dan ngambek seperti itu. Gayanya seperti anak kecil, wajahnya imut. Naruto bukannya merasa bersalah malah gemas dan ketagihan. Eh?

"Kau tahu aku jadi seperti anak jalanan disini. Makan tidak tentu, tempat tinggal kecil, hidup tanpa uang, aku tidak punya baju bagus. Dan kau tahu lagi bla…bla…bla…"

"Lihat lenganku ada bekas gigimu. Ini sakit sekali tahu," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba sambil meniup-niup tangannya yang terluka dan nampak jelas terlihat itu luka gigitan. Gigitan Jessica.

"Kau dengarkan aku tidak sih?!" maki Jessica. Bukannya membuatnya berhenti menangis dengan memberi motivasi kek, Naruto malah sibuk sendiri. Calon tunangan macam apa ini? Eh? Tadi dia memikirkan apa sih?

"Iya aku dengar!" balas Naruto. Dia lalu menarik wajah Jessica dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat kedua mata biru itu saling tatap. "Lihat dan dengar!"

Jessica cepat-cepat menutup matanya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang nganggur untuk menutup kedua telinganya. Melakukan penolakan.

"Baka! Buka mata dan telingamu!"

Jessica menggeleng.

"Baiklah, tadi aku habis dari kantor Hokage lho, Tsunade-Baa-san memberi aku komisi karena aku dapat tunjangan. Lumayan sih, sepertinya cukup untuk membeli keperluanmu. Nanti malam akan ada pasar malam lho, disana banyak yang jual baju. Aku ingin minta maaf dan mengantarmu kesana."

"Kapan?" Jessica segera membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan antusias.

"Nanti malam mau?"

"Oke!" Jessica nampak bersemangat.

"Tapi tidak bisa."

Jessica mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan dia? Dia yang menawari tapi dia yang tidak bisa. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku bohong, musim pembangunan habis perang begini mana ada pasar malam."

Dan Jessica ingin mencakar Naruto saat itu juga.

"Tenang, aku tetap akan mengajakmu belanja tapi tidak di pasar malam. Nanti sore akan aku antar kau ke pusat pertokoan." Naruto memain-mainkan ujung rambut Jessica yang diikat kuncir kuda. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap matanya dengan sorot penuh curiga.

"Aku janji, kau boleh gigit aku lagi kalau aku bohong."

Jessica tidak menjawab dan kembali memunggungi Naruto.

"Jessica, dengar ya. Kalau mau mendapatkan apa yang kita mau kita harus berusaha. Tidak semua hal bisa kau dapat dengan cara instan. Disini dan di Inggris berbeda. Aku juga sedih mendengar ceritamu, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku memang begini adanya. Aku miskin, aku jorok, aku payah tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatmu nyaman."

"Membuatku nyaman? Kau setiap hari membuatku kesal!" sela Jessica.

"Maksudku baik, kau saja yang berburuk sangka. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih mandiri. Kalau bukan aku yang menegurmu siapa lagi? Itu kau baru ditegur olehku bagaimana jika Tsunade-Baa-san yang memarahimu nanti? Dia itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari monster."

Jessica masih memunggungi Naruto, sekarang dia sibuk menggerutu.

"Kalau kau mau uang kau harus bekerja."

Jessica akhirnya berbalik, dengan wajah yang dibanjiri air mata. Dia meremas-remas handuknya tampak kesal dan bimbang. "Kerja apa? Kau kan tahu aku…. Aku ini…."

Naruto masih menunggu Jessica menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi tak kunjung selesai-selesai juga.

"Aku…."

"Aku tahu kau tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang cocok untukmu."

Jessica menunduk. Naruto mengusap-usap pirangnya, kemudian entah dapat keberanian dari mana Naruto merangkul Jessica, membenamkan gadis ini dalam pelukannya.

"Tsunade-Baa-San sudah mempunyai pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu. Kau ingat kan? Dia berjanji untuk mendidik dan mengajarimu. Tapi kau harus kuat, kalau mentalmu seperti ini kau mau setiap hari menangis?"

"Aku tidak kuat menjalani ini semua. Hidup ini keras…"

"Kau harus merasakan kerasnya hidup kalau kau ingin jadi kuat."

"Apa aku bisa?"

"Aku yang bodoh ini saja bisa masa orang sepertimu tidak bisa?"

.

0o0o0o0

.

Jessica menatap Naruto dengan sorot pandangan ragu, meminta penjelasan pada Naruto. Dia masih menggelut lengan Naruto, berjalan dengan berlindung pada Naruto. Entah kenapa ia gugup.

"Kau janji ya setelah ini akan mengantarku beli baju."

"Iya, kau sudah mengatakan itu dua belas kali," jawab Naruto jengkel.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang Hokage. Tiba-tiba saja Jessica minta berhenti dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ragu.

Tadi ia berhasil meyakinkan Jessica agar mau kemari, walaupun prosesnya lama. Merayu saja butuh waktu dua jam. Belum lagi dia minta pulang dulu untuk ganti baju dan dandan. Sekarang mereka nampak seperti _perfect couple_. Jessica tampak anggun dengan _dress_ hitam lolitanya yang cukup pendek sehingga memerkan kaki jenjangnya, ia memakai _heels_ berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya ia urai dan tanpa _make_ _up._ Karena _make up_nya ketinggalan di Iwagakure dan dia baru mengirim surat untuk dibawakan tadi. Sedangkan Naruto, tanpa sengaja memakai kemeja hitam dan celana jeans panjang.

Sontak saja disetiap jalan mereka jadi pusat perhatian dan perbincangan apalagi tangan Jessica yang setia bergelayutan dilengan Naruto membuat semua orang menjerit kagum dan mengira-ngira kalau mereka adalah pasangan sempurna dan aksi mereka juga membuat Jessica semakin terkenal sebagai tunangan Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diluar? Cepat masuk!" suara teriakan perempuan dari dalam ruangan.

Jessica tersentak kaget. "Bagaimana ia tahu kita ada diluar?"

"Biasa, dia menyadari keberadaan chakra-ku," jawab Naruto santai.

"Ah? Apa?" Jessica nampak bingung.

"Sudah masuk saja."

.

0o0o0o0o

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," ujar Tsunade beberapa saat sela Jessica mendudukan dirinya dikursi tamu Hokage dengan Naruto menemaninya tentunya. "Aku dengar dia membuatmu kesal?" Tsunade melirik Naruto menggunakan ekor matanya.

Naruto mendelik. "Dia setiap hari membuatku kesal," setuju Jessica.

Tsunade mengangguk sementara Naruto yang siap untuk memprotes langkahnya sudah dihalangi Tsunade yang keburu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mungkin kau sudah tahu tujuanku memanggilmu."

Jessica kembali menatap Naruto kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Langsung saja ya, soalnya sudah malam." Tsunade lalu mengintip langit malam lewan kaca ruangannya yang transparan. "Aku sesuai janjiku pada Tsuchikage untuk mendidikmu aku sudah menempatkanmu untuk bekerja di Konoha. Jadi kau belajar sambil bekerja. Aku tidak mungkin mendidikmu menjadi ninja mengingat Onoki sudah mengirim surat susulan bahwa ia tidak ingin kau turun ke dunia ninja. Mungkin aku akan sedikit memberimu pengetahuan seputar dunia medis dan mengajarimu untuk mengobati dirimu sendiri."

"Jadi kau akan mempekerjakan aku di rumah sakit?" tanya Jessica polos.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Kita akan belajar tapi tugasmu bukan disana."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menempatkan kau dan beberapa rekanmu pada bagian Intern, atau otak kerja Konoha. Aku akan memposisikan kalian sebagai bawahanku dan membantu tugas-tugasku. Nanti akan kujelaskan lagi jika kalian sudah mulai bekerja, kita belajar sambil bekerja. Kalian akan digajih tiap bulan dan jika kerja kalian bagus kalian akan diberi komisi, kerja kalian mirip pegawai kantoran. Kalian berempat akan kuberi nama Divisi Intern Kerja Konoha."

"Berempat? Jadi Jessica tidak sendirian?" tanya muncul dari mulut Naruto.

"Iyalah, kau saja ninja berkelompok sama Divisi Intern Kerja Konoha sendiri."

"Ya, aku hanya bertanya. Memang ada berapa orang yang akan menjadi rekan Jessica?"

Jessica nampak bingung, dia hanya menatap Naruto yang bertanya.

"Apa aku bersama Naruto?" tanya Jessica.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Kalian berempat."

"Itu sih sedikit." Naruto mencibir.

"Memang kau maunya berapa?" tanya Hokage sinis pada Naruto.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu. Siapa saja rekan-rekanku?" Kini giliran Jessica yang bertanya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu…."

.

0o0o0o0o

.

**Tbc.**

.

0o0o0o0o

.

A/N :

Hahaha, jadi juga chap 6 ini setelah banyak cobaan :'D

Happy Reading aja ya ^^

Makasi chap 5nya udah menembus lebih dari 100 review! Itu keren banget. Aku jadi termotivasi, sori lama updatenya. Hehehehe ^^ semoga puas bacanya ya.

Jangan nae cepet-cepet tunangan, Iwagakure lo masih diserang sabar, sekalian ngasi waktu buat Naru sama Jessi biar makin deket… :D

Ohya, author jadi cengeng akhir-akhir ni cepet sekali nangis. Oke itu enggak penting semoga enggak ngaruh ke fict ini :p Yang enggak log in banyak banget, aku enggak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu. Tapi aku tetep sayaang sama kalian kok, beneran dah. Pertanyaan kalian aku rangkum semua jadi satu atau enggak aku balas di fict berikutnya ^^ kalo yang PM aku usahakan balas kok.

Buat TWB…. Itu udah kok, bulan depan aku update deh janji :P

Udah itu aja sih… Byeeee~

16


End file.
